Planeswalker
by afreask
Summary: Falling unconscious when he tried to save Bakugo from the sludge villain. Izuku Midorya wakes up in another world. Learning that he had a power that is different from a quirk. He must now face the challenges that not only threaten his world but the entire multiverse.
1. Chapter 1: The Spark

Disclaimer:

I do not own My Hero Academia. There will also be many characters that appear and will appear if this story continues. Note that if they are not original characters then I do not own them. They belong to their respective owners, companies and organizations. Credit to Dave Lee from twitter for the cover image. Enjoy reading.

* * *

It was dark. Izuku wondered if this what death felt like. He did not feel cold and he was not in pain. It was quiet.

"A visitor," a voice said. "This plane has not had one in a while."

Light flowed through his eyelids. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sky. He could not believe it. He was sure that he was dead. The villain who had attacked him; wanting to use his body to conceal himself from someone after him. Had found some else, Kacchan. His body moved before he had the time to think. He was blasted by his friend's quirk during his desperate attempt to free him.

"No you are not dead," the voice informed him. "Simply, misplaced."

"Misplaced!?" Izuku squeaked in panic.

The voice chuckled causing the green haired boy to feel uncomfortable. Izuku looked around. The place looked like a giant lake. A few ruined buildings in its wake as well as an archway that looked like converging horns with a gem floating in between. Still, after taking in his surroundings, he found no one. He wondered if he was hallucinating and questioned his sanity.

"No Izuku, you are neither hallucinating nor are you crazy," the voice answered his unspoken question. A dragon suddenly appeared in front of the confused boy. "I am Ugin. It is nice to meet you young Izuku Midorya."

The teen gaped at the creature. His mind trying to comprehend what was happening in front of him. The creature of legend was at least twenty feet tall, his body radiated energy but was translucent, almost surreal.

"My apologies for startling you," Ugin apologized.

"You're a dra… Dragon!?" Izuku stuttered fearfully. 'Is he going to eat me?'

"I am not going to eat you Izuku, humans tend to be stringy and they resist too much. Not really easy for the stomach," Ugin replied to the boy's unspoken question.

'Is he reading my mind?' Izuku asked in his mind. 'Is he someone with a quirk like Mandalay of the Pussy Cats?'

'Telepathy is but one facet of my power,' Ugin's replied as his voice echoed throughout Izuku's mind. 'You too have similar powers.'

"What!?" Izuku shouted in disbelief. Different emotions flooded him one after the other as he processed the elder dragon's words. "But I'm quirkless."

"Yes, you are quirkless," Ugin said.

"I knew it," Izuku whispered. Tears fell from eyes hidden beneath his mop of green hair. Memories from his past played within his mind.

"However, your abilities that I spoke of do not stem from what your world calls quirks," Ugin explained causing the boy to raise his head. "It stems from something that is not limited to one world. It is what our kind calls 'The Spark'. This power that we have been given allows us to gain many abilities and skills. One of which brought you here."

Izuku began to mutter. Trying to find logic to what the dragon told him. Unbeknownst to him, an unknown force had begun to surround his body. Ugin sweatdropped at the boy's habit but it turned to interest once he saw the magic that the boy invoked unconsciously.

'This boy is odd,' Ugin thought amused. 'Then again everyone has their own way of being unique.'

"Sorry for being weird," Izuku apologized after hearing the dragon's comment before going back to his muttering.

Ugin looked at the boy in shock. He did not voice his comment. Yet the boy replied to his thoughts. He strengthened the shield for his mind in caution. A newly awakened spark can be very dangerous afterall. 'This boy is incredibly powerful, to be able to sense _my_ thoughts.' Being an immortal dragon, there were very few things he had not seen in his lifetime. This boy was a wonder to him. A living paradox.

In the small time that Ugin had gone through the boy's mind, he saw the boy's origins, his truths, his aspirations, and potential but the dragon found that it was no simple task to know this boy. His mind was powerful but broken. Years of being abused, disregarded, and disappointment has shattered his mind. Each piece a different person, a different emotion, a different aspect of his life, different memories. Many of them work together forming the boy that was before him but some…

He had been trying to repress his memories. Hoping that he could erase them altogether but know that his experiences are part of his identity. His mind a treasure trove of knowledge but still learning. His reality destroyed again and again. A lesser man would have succumbed to mind death. One bad moment in his life and darkness would claim him. Yet, the boy has the best disposition for a hero. He was capable of sacrifice, of bravery, empathy and understanding. His desire to become a hero was earnest. His reason pure.

"Do you want to return to your world young one?" Ugin asked. Bringing the boy back from his thoughts. The boy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Can I?" Izuku asked.

"I can help you," Ugin replied. The words were simple but his answer was filled with profundity.

"But why help me?" Izuku continued. "I'm…"

"Because I see in you great potential, Izuku Midorya," Ugin interrupted as soon as he read the self-deprecating thoughts that were going through the boy's mind. "One that would be a waste not to nurture. This barren plane is not ideal for your growth. Your world will give you the opportunity for it. So, I ask again young Midorya. Do you want to return to your world?"

Ugin saw repressed memories play so clearly in the boy's mind. He could not help but empathize with the boy and be sympathetic. Izuku's face was filled with tears, creating ripples in the water. His eyes hidden behind his hair. Clenching at his heart as his face contorted from pain and agony.

'You never told me, mom,' Izuku thought as the memory played. He fell to his knees. 'The thing I wanted you to say. The words I needed to hear.'

"Young man," Ugin said solemnly. "You can become a hero."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I tend to get distracted easily because my mind constantly bombards me with random thoughts. One of which made me wonder what Izuku would be like as a planeswalker. Though he would become OP, I still saw a lot of potential for this.

Thank you for reading the story. I would really appreciate your thoughts on the story and if people like it, I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2: Gifts Ungiven

**Chapter 2: Gifts Ungiven**

* * *

Disappointment, that one word can be used to describe Izuku Midorya's world at the moment. Dragging himself home with his head low and his face hidden behind his hair as tears fell from his eyes. He had crossed worlds, met a dragon, and was told that he can become a hero. But when he woke up, it was all still the same. He was still quirkless. The world still favored Katsuki and he was being scorned because he tried.

"I guess it was all a dream," Izuku resigned in defeat.

"It was very much real young planeswalker," a familiar voice disagreed causing the boy to snap his head towards the source. There hovered a miniature version of Ugin.

"How!?" Izuku managed to utter despite his shock.

"It was a very interesting how you managed to planeswalk into the Meditation Plane without your physical body," Ugin answered confusing the boy. "I am unable to leave there because my body died there; however, when you appeared, I wondered if you returned here with some of my essence, would allow me to planeswalk here as well. Unfortunately, it did not work fully. What you see before you is but a fragment of myself, a scion."

"Why?" Izuku asked dumbfoundedly.

"As I said before, I see in you great potential, Izuku Midorya," Ugin replied as he landed on the young boy's shoulders. Knowing that the boy would try to deny it, he decided to change the topic. "Now, because you had neither a physical body nor the knowledge back in the Meditation Plane, you could not planeswalk on your own."

"Deku!" A very angry voice called catching their attention. Katsuki Bakugo was standing a few feet away. Unaware of the being atop his childhood friend. Panting and his face distorted in anger. Glaring at Izuku, he began his tirade. "Listen, I would never ask a weakling like you to help me! Don't think you can look down on me! Huh! Got that!? I was fine by myself! You're just a quirkless failure who wouldn't even cut it as a renta-cop! I don't owe you anything!"

'What was that?' Both planeswalkers thought while a sweat dropped from their heads.

"The dark side is strong in that one," Ugin said recollecting himself. Though not as powerful, he did still have his abilities.

"Huh?" Izuku said confused.

"It is nothing," Ugin answered. He decided to return to their previous topic. "As I said before, because you did not have a physical body back in the other plane, you could not planeswalk by yourself. Now that you are in your body, you should be able to."

"I don't know how," Izuku said meekly. "Would you mind teaching me?"

"Think of where you want to go," Ugin instructed. He could not help but smile when he saw the Æther gather around the boy swirling around them.

'A place where help is needed,' Izuku thought.

"Concentrate and feel the place that is pulling you. Let your body shift from this location to that one," Ugin continued and in a swirl of energy, both planeswalkers disappeared.

"I AM HERE!" All Might shouted while making his entrance. To his surprise, no one was there. Jumping onto the highest point of the area, he scanned the place for any sign of his number one fanboy. "That's weird. I could've sworn I heard his voice coming from here. Where could he have gone?"

* * *

David Shield, a world-renowned scientist for support item inventions. Currently, he and his daughter Melissa were exiting Haneda Airport after the long flight from I-Island. He took in the sights of his friend's homeland.

"Uncle Might will be so surprised!" Melissa said excitedly. "It's been so long since we've seen him."

"Yes it has been," David agreed. Taking out his phone, he called. "Hello, Toshinori."

"David!" Toshinori said. "I've heard some great things! It's been too long! How've you been?"

"I'm alright. Mostly busy," David answered. Though the man on the other line sounded ecstatic by his call, there was something in his voice that was off. "Toshinori are you alright?"

"Huh?" Toshinori replied as if he were dazed. "Oh I'm fine! You worry too much. So what's the reason for the call? I highly doubt that it's just for pleasantries. It's not your style."

"Right," David said. "You see. Melissa and I are actually in Japan right now. I was wondering if you wanted to come and catch up."

"Really?" Toshinori asked. His excitement could be heard from the other line. "Well, this is great news. Where are you two right now?"

"We're…" David was about to reply when an explosion cut him off and caused him to drop his phone.

"David!? What was that sound!? David!? Melissa!? Hello!?" Toshinori asked in a sudden panic. "Hello!?"

* * *

The world slowly came back to focus. He tried to process what happened. One minute he was in the middle of the residential area, the next he was here. Where was here anyway? Looking around, he noticed that he was in an airport. Where? He did not know, then he noticed people tied up around the baggage area and a group of villains near the entrance shouting at the police. He was about to jump in but was stopped by Ugin.

'There is no need to be reckless Izuku,' the dragon warned telepathically. 'You'll find a way to save them. You just need to calm your mind.'

Izuku took a deep breath and looked at the situation. He saw that there was a blind spot in the villains' guard. A blind spot to which he could use to save the hostages. He just needed to be silent and fast.

He crept closer, just behind the water fountain. He made eye contact with one and he seemed to understand what the green haired teen was thinking. He nudged the girl beside him, gesturing to the location. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. The moment they tried to make a move, the villain leader caught them.

"Trying to escape!?" The villain said. He grabbed the female hostage by her hair and pulled her up. He then pointed a gun to her head. "You really should take hostage situations more seriously. I guess a demonstration is in order."

Izuku's world slowed from the moment the man grabbed the hostage. His entire being screamed at him to save her. His body moved before he had the chance to think and leapt from his hiding place. Though he was still questioning his actions, he held onto hope that everything would be ok.

'He is a natural,' Ugin thought as he observed the Æther surrounding the boy and concentrated on his legs. The elder dragon could not help but smile. 'He unconsciously created an artifact that he had no prior knowledge of. It is good that I was the one that he stumbled upon in the Meditation Plane rather than my brother. It would've been disastrous if he did."

* * *

"David! Melissa!" Yoshinori shouted as he burst into the hospital room. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that neither his friend nor his daughter were seriously injured. Still, being the hero that he is, cannot help but worry. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine Toshinori," David said in an attempt to placate his friend. "We barely even have a scratch."

"At least you didn't get hurt," Toshinori said. "How did you escape the villains anyway?"

"We didn't," David answered honestly. "We were rescued."

"Rescued?" Toshinori repeated in confusion. "They said that you two just appeared from a back alley near the police. Your statement also said otherwise."

"It's because the one that rescued us wasn't a hero Toshinori," David informed.

"Then was a vigilante?" Toshinori asked. His grim demeanour in his original form only becoming darker. "I doubt a villain would help you."

"Neither," David replied further confusing the man.

"Then who?" Toshinori asked.

"It was a kid Toshi," David answered.

"A kid!?" Toshinori repeated exasperatedly.

"You should've seen him Uncle Might!" Melissa spoke excitedly. "One moment I was being held by the villain with his gun pointed at my head. The next, he jumped from behind the fountain and everything went into a blur. When the world came back to focus, I was already away from the scene carried in his arms. He let me down and told me to wait there and like a second later dad was beside me."

"You said that everything went into a blur," Toshinori inquired curiously. "Does he have a speed quirk?"

"I don't think so," Melissa answered thoughtfully. "He was wearing red shoes that were discharging electricity. The way he disappeared looked as if he turned into lightning. It also seemed like he was shrouded by something. It was so awesome. I wonder if he made them. Hmm… How does it work? Does it cut air resistance? What's its max speed?"

"I see," Toshinori said with a sweat drop. Melissa was way too enthusiastic for someone who had just been taken hostage. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

That brought the blonde teen out of her recollection. Her father had just remained silent and shook his head. Whether he does remember or not was unclear. She looked at Toshinori as her mind tried to process what he just asked. Her cheeks then took on a reddish hue before she went pale. Toshinori could tell what she was about to do next.

"You better think of a very convincing lie if you're going to tell me one," Toshinori said preemptively. The look of panic and horror on the girl's face was all the confirmation he needed. 'Who is this boy? I'm not sure about David but in the brief encounter he had with the Shields, he had managed to win Melissa over to the point that she was actually going to lie to _me_ to protect him.'

"You might as well tell him Melissa," David said after he sighed. Observing his daughter, her current actions amused as well as interested him. There was only one possible answer to her behavior. Thinking more about it, he was again reminded that his daughter was growing up. "He won't stop asking until you tell him and I don't think Toshinori will do anything bad to him."

"Right!" Toshinori added. Though, it did not seem to reassure the girl.

The girl looked at her father then to All Might. Scrutinizing the hero to see if there was anything that would hint otherwise. It felt weird to Toshinori. Usually, people would just take his word for the matter because he was the number one hero. When Melissa could not find any hint that could bring harm to the boy, she took a deep breath. Remembering the image that was burned into her memory. A small smile on her face and her head tilted a bit.

"He's about my age. Maybe one or two years younger because he was still wearing a middle school uniform. He had messy green hair that flows about in the wind and freckles that framed his face. From what I felt when he carried me, he's a bit lanky and his skin was a little pale. His eyes are the same color as his hair. They were shimmering in the light and contrasted the evening sky. They felt sad like he'd been through too much but still held a quiet determination. His presence was so intense that it was riveting but was calming and made me feel safe," the girl described practically swooning.

'Her description,' Toshinori thought and was frozen. His mind began replaying his interactions with the boy from earlier that day again and again. The question he asked. The hopeless look on the boy's face as his hero crushed his dreams. The second incident with the sludge villain. His eyes were wide and blank. Complexion paled as his jaw slacked. David noticed his friend's sudden change.

"Toshi?" David called but was ignored. It worried him. This was the first time that he had seen the man dazed or looking so grim.

'Was it you? But how did you get there?' Toshinori asked in his mind. Recollecting the boy running towards the slime villain. Clawing at the villain in an attempt to rescue his friend. Reassuring him with a smile though the boy himself was obviously terrified. Toshinori now felt as if he committed something atrocious. He knew that he would not be able to face his master if he ever has the chance to meet her again.

"Toshi!" David called worriedly. Shaking his skeletal friend. "Toshi! What's wrong!? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm sorry," was all Toshinori could barely whisper in his catatonic state.

"It's alright," David said, giving his friend a small smile. "What happened to you anyway?"

"I may have just lost the best candidate to be my successor."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello readers, as I said before if the story got enough attention and you guys like it then I'll continue it and here it is. Thank you for the positive responses. Again, I would very much appreciate it to hear your thoughts and opinions on the story. I still have no clue on the direction though. Maybe stopping Bolas? He would fit the monster in the second ending theme of the anime. He would also fit the brother war because he is Ugin's twin.

I also wanted to warn those that are die-hard fans of the mtg lore that I will not be following the exact continuity of the series. One of the reasons is because I don't know it too well. Two, because it might dictate the flow of the story. Three, because it gives more material to work with.

 **darkwolf54326:**

Thank you. I'll try not to disappoint.

 **SpanishBulldog63:**

I'm still thinking about sending him there sometime in the future. Not really sure if it's to help Karn or to change the phyrexians. I mean, who could resist the sunny Izuku Midorya? (Kachan does not count. He had years of hate and exposure to gain immunity.)

 **HankFlamion18:**

Thank you for the compliment and I'm glad that you like the story. I'm a big fan of To See the Past and the Future! It's a great story. The writing style is very descriptive, that you can actually relate to what the characters were feeling. Hopefully, it continues. There's so much potential and character development that can be done with a story like that. Plus, I like IzuOcha. So I find the little snippets in your story really cute.

Now that I'm done fanboying, let's get to your question. I'm not really sure to be honest. There are a lot of shenanigans that I can do with the planeswalker abilities alone. Especially since I plan to turn him into a five colored one. Giving him access to ridiculous amounts of spells and abilities. So right now, I would not give it to him. Still, it's a question that must be answered. I'll ask the readers for opinions on the matter.

 **S082829:**

Thank you! It warms my frozen heart that my story can elicit that kind of response from you.

 **DBE Detonation:**

Yep, mostly a blue player but I can play all colors. Hence my decision on Izuku's color affinity. Imagine a planeswalker that can pull a conflux as a plus one ability. That would be sweet, right?

* * *

Readers cast your votes! Either leave it in the reviews or PM me. Should Izuku get One For All? No matter which one you choose though, All Might is going to lose it somewhere down the line.


	3. Chapter 3: Act Of Heroism

**Act of Heroism**

* * *

Naya, a lush land filled with vegetation. A shard of the plane that is called Alara. Izuku had been coming here daily (in the morning or after school) after he finished cleaning the Dagobah Beach. A few days back, he had met another planeswalker who had offered to aid in his physical training. In the behest of Ugin, the human planeswalker had agreed.

Izuku winced as his wounds closed. The leonin that had offered to train him and was 'very dedicated' to his work. Good thing he was a great healer or the rigorous and sometimes excessive regimen that he had put Izuku through would have killed him.

"This should be enough for today," the leonin said as he finished treating the boy. "Next time, try not intercept an angry hydra without so much as a plan. That elf you helped would've been able to outrun it. You could not."

"Thank you Ajani-san," Izuku thanked him. He stood up from the mat that he had been placed on. "Sorry for the trouble."

"It was rash," Ajani said before patting the boy's head. "But good intentions all the same."

"Leaving already Izuku?" A leonin asked as he came in with his group carrying this day's hunt. "Why don't you stay and eat before you go home?"

"No it's alright Zaliki-san," Izuku declined. "I am sure my mother already made food back home."

"Ah, I see. It cannot be helped," Zaliki said with a smile. "See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow," Izuku said before planeswalking.

"That child is too meek," Ajani stated seriously.

Zaliki laughed. He placed a claw on Ajani's shoulder. "He is a fine cub, Ajani. Reminds me of you when you were small. You have seen his eyes right?"

"I have," Ajani answered.

"Then you should've seen the strength of his soul," Zaliki said.

"He is very powerful, more powerful than I and he is progressing far beyond my imagination; but…" Ajani said and sighed. His expression grew more contemplative. He had seen the boy on three different instances before deciding to train the boy.

* * *

Flashbacks:

A few years back, Ajani had just finished his business in one of the establishments. He usually came to this plane because he liked the food and the fact that he can walk around normally without being gawked at by some random bystander. He was about to planeswalk away when he heard the sound of explosions from a nearby park.

"Enough, Kacchan!" A boy with green hair said. Ajani was impressed by the boy's courage. Standing up for someone eventhough he himself was terrified. "Can't you see he's crying!? I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

"Playing the hero Deku," the boy with ash blonde hair said as he hit his hand causing a small explosion. His smile became more menacing as he charged towards the boy. "Useless people like you should know your place."

Ajani watched as the boy was beaten by the explosive boy and his goons. He wondered how a child could have such a rotten soul. Deciding that he had seen enough.

"What are you doing!?" Ajani roared as he walked towards the group. Katsuki and his goons ran away at the sight of the leonin. He turned his attention towards the two injured boys. "You will be alright."

He surrounded the children with Æther. Slowly, the wounds closed and the burns healed. The downed child opened his eyes. He sat up looking himself over. Opening and closing his hands. He then smiled at the leonin.

"Thank you mister!" Izuku thanked him then went into full fanboy mode. His notebook appearing out of nowhere and began bombarding the leonin with questions.

Flabbergasted at the boy's curiosity. He patted the boy's head and planeswalked away.

* * *

The second time was when he appeared above a rooftop of one of the buildings, his attention was suddenly taken by the sound of explosion. He watched as those so called heroes of this world stood idly by as a child was taken captive and almost killed by the monster. He was about to intervene when a boy burst forth from the crowd and desperately try to save his friend. He had not been to this plane in a long time but one look and he was sure. It was the same boy that he had aided years back.

He watched the boy almost die in horrid fascination before the skinny man holding onto the pole transformed and saved the boy. Staying only to see if the people tasked with reviving the boy would be sufficient. When the green haired boy awoke, he had been scolded by the so called heroes for his feat while the boy who Ajani had recognized as the heroic child's tormentor be praised. In disgust, the leonin planeswalker moved on with a thought.

'This world had forgotten what a hero is. This plane had made it into a profession making it lose all meaning. Wake up a hero. Brush your teeth a hero. Go to work a hero. Wrong! Those so called heroes were at a disadvantage, true but they all had a choice. In that moment, the one who made a choice to act was that child. Hypocrites!'

* * *

The third and final incident happened but a few days before he decided to talk to the boy. Ajani had decided to observe the boy before making a decision. He had noticed that there had been changes since the last incident. The most significant being the fact that the boy had begun using Æther. He was not surprised to see that the boy had decided to clean the mess that was called Dagobah Beach for training. The leonin could not help but smile seeing him try so hard.

When the sun had set and satisfied with his work, the teenager decided to head home. Nearly halfway there and had been dragged to another incident. Ajani facepalmed and shook his head when he saw this. The boy was either very lucky or very unlucky to always seemingly be around when there was trouble.

"Cme n ow honey," a man slurred. He and his stumbling group cornering a woman.

"Please leave me alone," the woman said.

Looking for an opening to flee from the men. They had smelled of alcohol and had the advantage in numbers. She needed to get away.

"We're all friends here," another one said. He grabbed on to her wrist and pulled her closer. "And friends spend time together."

"Let me go please," the woman said as she struggled from the man's grip.

Grabbing the taser from her bag, she rammed it on the man's chest electrifying him and releasing her. She managed to escape for a bit but the group caught up with her. She was thrown to the ground and the one that she shocked kicked her stomach.

"Bitch!" The man said. Kicking her again. "You think you can make a fool out of me!?"

"Please stop," the woman said weakly. Curling up in a ball to shield herself as best she could.

"Nuh-uh bitch," one of them said. A depraved smile on his face. "We tried the nice approach. Now it's time to play."

The woman was pulled by her hair. The light reflecting of the white and red. Gritting her teeth from the pain.

The men unzipped their pants but that was as far as they got. They were all thrown back when a strong gust of wind hit them.

"It's alright now," a voice said. "I won't let them hurt you anymore."

A boy with green hair was kneeling in from the victim. A reassuring smile on his face. He took the woman by the hand and stood up with her.

"Playing hero kid," one of the men mocked. "What she your princess that you save and then live happily ever after? Please!"

"I'd rather not have to fight you," the boy said as he stood in front of the woman protectively. "Just let her go."

"Sure kid, right after cows fly," one of the men answered.

Æther swirled around forming a tornado of water, assaulting the men. They struggled but were carried off. When the attack finished, the boy turned to the woman. Wiping the tears from her eyes, he smiled. "It's ok. You're safe now. Are you hurt anywhere?"

The woman looked at the boy. Jumping towards her rescuer. Wrapping her arms around him, she cried into his chest and repeatedly said. "Thank you!"

End Flashbacks

* * *

"I do not know if he would be strong enough to face the enemy that is yet to come," Ajani doubted. To which Zaliki merely chuckled.

"That child will stand up to that monster whether you want him to or not!" Zaliki declared confident and proud. "It is his nature. You cannot stop him Ajani; you can only prepare him."

"Hopefully I can," Ajani said.

"Of course you can!" Zaliki said as he gave the albino leonin a slap in the back.

Cheers erupted from the pride as if to confirm Zaliki's words. The boy had spent but a couple days in his tribe but the boy has managed to worm his way into their hearts. They felt a presence and readied themselves for an attack. A group of elves walked out of the woods.

"You're the one that Izuku saved earlier," Ajani said to the lead elf. "What is your business here?"

"We come in peace leonin," the lead elf said before she transformed.

"Mayael," Zaliki said, surprised. "What brings someone of your esteem to our humble abode?"

"He will be ready. I have seen his truths," Mayael stated to Ajani. Sidestepping Zaliki's question. "You are not the only one who stands at his side, Mentor of Heroes."

* * *

A few months passed. Time flew by for Izuku. Between school and training with Ugin and Ajani, he barely had time to eat and sleep. His mother had worried but supported him. Talking to the leonin and dragon had somewhat put her at ease. Before he knew it, it was the day of the UA entrance exams.

"I made it in time," Izuku said as he walked into the archway. He marvelled over site. Fanboying over the heroes that graduated from the school.

"Out of the way Deku!" Katsuki said.

"Kacchan!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Get out of my way or your dead," Katsuki said.

"Good morning! Let's both do our best!" Izuku said but was ignored.

"You have to stop flinching instinctively," Ugin said. Flying beside him. "You are no longer the same as before. No normal person could have endured what Ajani and I had put you through. So hold your head high and move forward!"

'Ugin's right. I can actually be a hero,' He thought. Taking a step forward nervously and tripped. 'Or I'll just die!'

Expecting his face to hit the ground, he braced himself for the pain. A few moments passed and no pain came. To his surprise, he was levitating in mid air.

"You all right?" A girl said. She had brown hair in a bob cut, chocolate brown eyes, a round face with pink cheeks, and a smile that could outshine the sun. "Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there. I just thought it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"

"I'm so nervous, bet you are too!" She continued. "Well good luck! Later!"

* * *

Izuku was running around the replica city. He had to thank Ajani and Ugin for training him. It had helped him not freeze up when he was attacked. His arm coated in Æther had cut through the robots like he was cutting butter with a hot knife. With each robot destroyed, the more at ease he got. Right now he had at least sixty points and was adding to those numbers with relative ease.

"Good," he said after slicing a three pointer in half. Ugin told him that this technique was used by the people in Mirrodin to fight Phyrexians but was never really tested on flesh and bone. So he had to be careful when using it. He took note that when using his new skills, the Æther changed color depending on the skills he used. "I better check on the others to see if someone needs help."

He moved towards the main road to find a graveyard of machines. Candidates left and right fighting over who can take which machine. Over the corner of his eye he saw the nice girl. She touched a few machines as she ran. Pressing the pads of her fingers together, and saying 'release' the robots fell to the ground destroyed.

"That should be twenty eight points," she said.

"This puts me at fourty-five," Iida said as his knee crashed into an active robot.

Feeling that he was not needed, Izuku decided to leave. That was until the explosions started. Turning towards the source of the explosion, a giant robot with the label 0P on its shoulder was coming their way.

"Isn't that a little too big?" He asked as he tilted his head. 'Then again, the hydras were even bigger.'

"Ow!" A familiar voice cried out.

He turned around to find the nice girl stuck under a boulder. The world slowed. As the memory, of her helping him played in his mind. His blood rushed.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah," Ochako answered.

Izuku began running away from the hulking menace. When he noticed his companion limping, he stopped. She would never outrun the 0P in time. Gathering the Æther around him, at the same time the robot swung its fist towards him, he unleashed a spell.

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws slacked when they saw what occurred. The robot halted. Creeks could be heard from within the machine and then it began disintegrating. When the 0P was gone, their eyes bulged to see that everything from the road to the buildings behind the robot were gone without a trace.

"Woah!" Ochako sounded. She was about to ask the boy how he did that when she noticed him on the ground. The epidermis from his right hand down to his shoulder was gone, showing a decent amount of toned muscle. She ran beside him and tried to shake him awake and repeating the words. "What's wrong!? Wake up!"

"My, my," an old lady said. Walking towards the green-haired boy while giving candies to the remaining students. "I've seen many quirks over the years but I've never quite seen someone with a power like that."

She gave the boy a kiss, activating her quirk on him. Signalling for the medical bots to pick him up and bring him to the infirmary. She then healed the remaining participants.

* * *

While the event was happening, the group of teachers watched the boy with interest. The boy was timid. That much was obvious from how he interacted with examinee 7111 but that all changed when the practical exam started. The boy's demeanour changed as he ripped through bot after bot with his hands.

"What is that?" One of the teachers asked pointing towards the unidentifiable substance that surrounded the boy since he started.

No one answered him. No one knew what it was except for one. The mouse-dog-bear creature that is the school's principal knew. His eyes held a scary glint in it as he looked at the screen intensely.

Beside him sat Toshinori, who was looking at the boy on the screen with an apprehensive look. The boy had told him he was quirkless and even in his files he was labelled as quirkless. Since the even with the Shields, he had his friend Tsukauchi investigate quirkless people with his description. Low and behold the boy appeared on the files. So, the power that he is seeing is shocking. He could not understand what was happening.

'Did he lie to me?' He thought. 'But the passion in his words cannot be faked. The files and the test results. The how!?'

The two continued to watch the boy. Forgetting the other participants. They were getting more questions than answers as they continued to watch the boy. As much as he would like to observe to see if they would get their answer, they had to end it. Nedzu gave Ectoplasm the signal. The pro pushed a button labelled, 'Motivation Switch'.

Buildings got destroyed on different screens. Giant arms crushing them. Screams could be heard from the feeds. The 0P's had been unleashed.

"Now things get interesting. A person's true character is revealed when they're faced with danger." All Might said. His eyes locked onto the screen showing examinee 2334. 'Now what will you do, Izuku Midorya!?'

The group watched the boy from earlier gathered the mysterious substance. Changing its color to green and black. They could have sworn that they had blinked because one moment the 0P was swinging down at the green-haired boy and his brunette friend; the next, it was gone, along with everything behind it. They watched in morbid fascination as the boy's skin began to crumble revealing the tissue underneath before he fainted.

"Wow!" Present Mic could be heard from the comms.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Leonin - a form of anthropomorphic lion found on multiple planes.

Hello readers,

I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for the positive responses. I would very much appreciate it to hear your thoughts and opinions on the story. It helps give me ideas and see where I can improve.

Izuku is growing into his abilities. Although, he has had some training he has only been casting his spells by instinct. Don't want him to make it too easy for him. Please note that no one died (hopefully) when he used that move on the 0P.

 **Diaz Chatnoir** :

Thank you, with limited knowledge of the lore. I was worried that it might fall apart because of it. It might take a few more chapters to fine tune it because of other parts of the plot.

 **Guest** :

Thank you and yes they are solid artifacts. Hehe, I guess the tidbits of information properly depicted the cards I used. That's good to know.

 **Guest** :

I'll do my best. That's a toughie. What exactly would he say? Lol he might just pass out before he starts because of nervousness.

 **LameName98** :

Yes there is a lot that he can do with the abilities alone. Sure, he might get it depending on how the feedback is. Right now it is at: Yes: 2 and No: 2. The question is would All Might apologize right away?

 **Guest Reviewer:**

Thank you, I'll keep it in mind. I'm glad I'm not the only one who liked the little Bakugo scene. Yes that is true, it would be difficult but I will try my best. The time dilation is a good idea. Maybe for some planes. Hmm... I have to disagree on the rushed part. My reason being the fact that he has wanted to be a hero since he was a kid. He also was waiting for someone to believe in him. Along with the shock of almost dying and being in a different plane, I believe that he would have taken it.

 **HankFlamion18:**

I see. Thank you for the compliment. I'll try to clarify the point of view as much as I can next time. As of now the votes for it is tied but there's still time since the story is practically at the beginning. Yes, he could track him down but that was for this chapter. Hehe


	4. Chapter 4: Tests and Confrontations

"Remove your foot from that desk!" A boy with blue hair and arrow shape eyebrows shouted while making robotic gestures. "Such an action is insulting to those who came to UA before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!"

"Like I care," The blonde with red eyes shot back arrogantly. "What middle school are you from, extra?"

"I am from Somei Private Academy," the robotic boy replied. "My name is Tenya Iida."

"Somei!?" The blonde said mockingly. "An elitist then? I'm going to have fun tearing you a new one."

"How awful!" Tenya said. "Are you sure you're here to be a hero?"

Their argument was cut short when the air in the classroom started displacing. There was a sudden blaze of light. When everything settled, Izuku stood at the doorway of the classroom.

The boy looked at the sign at the door.

"Phew," He said and let out a relieved breath. "Made it in time."

He took a look around and stiffened. Everyone present was now staring at him. Planeswalking was a convenient way to travel but it seems that it attracts unwanted attention from those in the immediate vicinity.

"Uh, hi everyone," He greeted nervously while giving them a shy smile.

"Wow talk about your flashy entrance," Another blonde boy said.

"I know right!?" A red head said excitedly. "It was so manly!"

Most of the students began making their way to Izuku but were beaten to it by Iida. Though trying to be friendly, Iida's body language was imposing.

"Hello! I am from Somei Private Academy!" Iida said loudly. "My name is Tenya Iida!"

"Umm… Hi… I'm… Izu… Izuku Midorya," Izuku introduced himself nervously. Groaning inside his mind that he was in the same class with the two people he did not want to be with. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Midorya… I must hand it to you. You divined the actual nature of the practical exam. Didn't you." Iida said. A defeated and frustrated expression on his face. "I was blind to it and completely misread you. I hate to admit, but you were the better man."

'I had no idea either.' Izuku thought with a sweatdrop.

"Deku!" Katsuki hissed in anger. Glaring at his childhood friend. Remembering the incident in their previous school. Which added fuel to his rage.

"Ah! It's you! Curly-hair kid!" A voice said. Turning their heads to the source, a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes. A vibrant smile on her face. "Glad I found you!"

'It's her! The nice girl! She looks amazing in her uniform!' Izuku thought. The blood in his body rushing to his face.

"You made it!" She said excitedly. "Not that I'm surprised! You completely obliterated that thing!"

"No, it's not like that," Izuku stuttered in embarrassment. His lack of social experience showing.

Bakugo glared at the scene. Seething in his endless pool of rage. Fuming that the spineless nerd did not listen to his threat. There was also a matter of that incident.

"I wonder if today's the ceremony. Or is it guidance counselor stuff today? Oh and the teacher, what'll they be like? I'm so anxious, like wow!" The brunette said in high spirits.

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now," a voice said from behind her. The students turned to the source. An extremely large yellow caterpillar with the face of a man was on the floor. "This is the department of heroics!"

"Who the hell is this guy!?' They all thought as the man stood up and removed his sleeping bag.

"It took you eight seconds to shut up. That won't do," He said bluntly. "Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

'Who is this guy? If he's here then he must be some kind of pro.' Izuku thought. His mind analyzing what he is observing.

"Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher," the man introduced lazily. He then rummaged his sleeping bag and took out uniforms. "Wear these and head to outside."

Everyone changed and went outside to find Aizawa waiting for them. They followed the man towards the sports field. Wondering what it was that they were supposed to be doing.

"Sir," Iida called. "What is it that we will be doing?"

"A quirk apprehension test," Aizawa replied.

"A quirk apprehension test!?" Class 1-A said unanimously. Surprised at the events

"But the orientations," the gravity user argued. "We're going to miss it!"

"If you want to be heroes, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies," Aizawa replied bluntly. "Here in UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means the teachers are free to run their class however they see fit."

He continued his explanation or rant depending on who's listening. He told them where to go and how the current educational system was irrational. In truth, he had another reason for this test. Looking at the boy that had taken the first place of the entrance exam, there was something there that was amiss. A feeling in his gut was telling him that the abilities that the boy exhibited during the entrance exam were not those of a quirk. There was also the fact that his file had his quirk marked as classified and was encrypted when he forced access on it. So here he was now, his interest peaked so much that he could not sleep.

"Bakugo, how far can you pitch a softball in middle school?" He asked.

"Sixty seven meters," Katsuki answered.

"Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle anything's fine," Aizawa said. Throwing the softball to the explosion quirk user. "Don't hold back."

"You got it! " Katsuki replied. "Die!"

'Die!?' His classmates thought.

He threw the ball with an added shockwave. Launching it to an inconceivable height. It was still smoking when it landed on the ground.

"Before anything else, one must be aware of what he or she is capable of," Aizawa stated. Showing them the number on the device. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your potential as a pro hero."

"Seven hundred meters? Unreal!"

"We can really use our quirks now?"

"Awesome! That looks so fun!"

"So this looks fun… Huh," Aizawa said forebodingly. His expression turned grim. "You have three years to become a hero. You think it will all be games and playtime. Idiots… In that case, new rule: the student who I deem has no potential will be instantly expelled."

"This is our first day but even if it weren't that's just too unreasonable!" Ochaco argued.

"Oh and you think natural disasters are! Or power hungry villains... hmm? A catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities… No!" Aizawa shot back. "The world is never reasonable. It's a heroes job to reverse it and restore reason. You can expect your life to face one hardship after another in your life here at UA. So go beyond. Plus Ultra!"

He raised a taunting finger, a challenging smirk on his face and said. "Now show me what you're made of."

In the fifty meter dash, it came to no surprise that people with quirks that can augment their speed had better times. Iida had been like a fish in the water getting a 3.04 seconds. Some used their quirks in creative ways that it improved their times.

Then came Izuku's turn. He was matched with Katsuki. Recalling the first lesson that Ugin had taught him. He concentrated. Æther swirled around. Enveloping him. Many watched expectantly, either amazed or intrigued at what the green-haired boy was doing. Some looked on with other reasons in their minds.

"Deku!?" Katsuki shouted in confusion.

"Go!" The machine signalled. In a flash of light the boy was gone and the machine announced. "0.04 seconds!"

"Shit!" Katsuki hissed. Swinging his arms back, he created a blast that was more powerful than he was initially planning to make up for lost time. "Explosive Speed!"

"4.13 seconds!" The machine announced.

"He cleared the course in less than fraction of a second!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"That's unreal!" Sero said.

"It seems as if he teleported. Is that his quirk?" Momo said.

"I do not believe so," Iida answered her. "I was in the same battle area as him during the entrance exams. The ability he displayed was quite different."

This caught the attention of Todoroki. The boy had been the one to pick up his sister from the police station a few months back. From what his sister told the police, she had been saved from the arrested group. Who had tried to assault her. Her savior was a boy with description matching that of Izuku but the ability that his sister informed the police was different.

'Is he someone like me?' Todoroki thought as he observed his nervous classmate.

"What do you mean by different?" Momo inquired.

"He saved me from a zero pointer from the exam," Ochako chimed in.

"Those metal monstrosities?" Kaminari asked, to which the brunette nodded. Most of the test takers' eyes widened in disbelief. "How?"

"He used an ability that obliterated the robot and everything behind it," Ochako answered.

"That sounds so manly!" Kirishima exclaimed. "I wish I could've been there to see that!"

"Yes it was quite a sight to behold but it also disintegrated the skin from his entire right arm," Iida noted. "I don't think he should use that ability other than a last resort."

"Yeah, it was good thing that Recovery Girl was there," Ochako said. Noticing the green-haired teen walking towards them, she waved at him with a big smile. "Great job! That score was amazing!"

"I… Um… Thanks," Izuku said nervously. Trying to hide his blushing face because of embarrassment.

"What the hell! Explain yourself Deku!" A shout came from behind him which caught everyone's attention. Katsuki was flying towards the boy. Looking like a demon that was unleashed. They were worried that the blonde was going to hurt the boy but was stopped by their teacher.

"Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong!?" Katsuki asked angrily.

"Because it's a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy," Aizawa explained irritatedly.

The students looked in awe as the explosive blonde tried to struggle helplessly. Izuku noticed something on their teacher's neck. His eyes widened upon the realization of who this person was.

"Those goggles!" Izuku gasped. "You're the Erasure Hero! Eraserhead!"

"Who?" Some of the students asked.

"He's an underground hero who hates the media. One of the reasons for this is because there are times where they impede in hero work. His quirk Erasure lets him shut down the quirks of those he looks at. Hmm... I wonder what its side effects are with prolonged use. He sort of has a rocky friendship with Present Mic and he likes cats," Izuku said as he jotted down notes on a notebook that seemed to come out of nowhere.

'Ok, that's creepy!' Most of the students thought.

"Don't make me use my quirk so much. It gives me dry eye!" Aizawa said.

'Too bad, his quirk is amazing!' The students thought.

"What a waste of time," Shota said. Deactivating his quirk and releasing Katsuki. "Prepare for the next event."

The rest of the events continued the same way. For most of the tests, Izuku just used spells that would augment his strength and his speed. In the softball throw, he used a spell that gave the ball attributes to defy gravity gaining him an infinity like Ochako. As the test proceeded, the more questions his classmates had on him and the more Katsuki seethed in his anger.

In the shadows, All Might watched the tests. Believing his misunderstanding more and more as it proceeded. When he thought he had seen enough, he left. Planning on confronting the boy.

A little while later, Aizawa stood in front of his class. He had confirmed his hypothesis. The entire time, when Izuku was up, he would use his quirk to erase the boy's quirk; however, the boy managed to use his abilities anyway. Two possibilities came to his mind. One: Izuku was either immune to his quirk. Having multiple abilities could have been something of a mutation but something about this did not sit right with Shota. Second: the boy's abilities did not stem from that of a quirk. If so, through what means did the boy use to gain his abilities? Deciding to think more about this later, he looked at his student candidates. He saw the terrified faces of some of the students that knew they had low marks. Phone in hand, the pro hero showed the students their marks.

"Your total score simply reflect your performance in these events. It would be a waste of time going over them." Aizawa said. "Oh yeah, that whole expulsion thing was a lie."

"..."

"!?"

"It was a logical deception to pull out your best performances," he said. Smiling like he just trolled them. Internally laughing at the eyes that had widened to the size of dinner plates. "Anyways, we're done here. Your documents and curriculum are back at the classroom. Give them a look."

"Mr. Midorya from Class 1A, please come to the teacher's lounge immediately."

* * *

Izuku was now sitting across a glaring All Might. Internally freaking out. He had a feeling as to why he was here but was hoping he was wrong.

'Is he involved?' All Might thought while the young man quirked an eyebrow. He eyed Izuku suspiciously but the boy avoided his gaze everytime they locked.

"Um," Izuku said shyly. He was anxious because he was in the same room with All Might. His reverence for the number one hero has not changed; however, he wanted to get away from him for a couple of reasons. One because the man had crushed his dreams. He has a faint understanding as to why because Ugin had helped him rationalize but he was still hurt by what occurred. The second was probably the reason he was here. "Why exactly was I called here?"

All Might remained silent. Searching the boy for any sign of his nemesis. The more he thought about it, the more it condemned Izuku. 'Has Young Midorya been lying to me this whole time? Was the incident with the sludge villain a setup!? Of course! It has to be! It couldn't be! I defeated that man years ago! Still his abilities… All For One must be involved!"

"Who's All For One?" Izuku asked after hearing his thoughts. Uncharacteristically holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from gaining insight into what the hero thought of him.

"How did you know!?" All Might asked in shock.

"I heard what you were thinking," Izuku answered.

'He has telepathy!?' All Might screamed in his mind as a horrified look appeared on his face at the explanation. He felt angry at the boy for invading his thoughts because of the secrets hidden. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't…" Izuku began to answer before the man slammed his hand onto the coffee table and destroyed it.

"Don't mock me Young Midorya!" All Might shouted angrily as he shot up from his seat. He had turned into his muscle form. His words had so much resentment and bitterness in them that it had shocked Izuku. He had never seen his hero like this. "Now where is _he_ hiding and what is _he_ planning!?"

"All Might," Izuku said meekly. Confused as to why the number one hero was treating him as though he was a villain. "What are you talking about!?"

"Still sticking to that, huh?" All Might said sharply.

"I don't understand All Might," Izuku answered truthfully.

"Stop lying to me!" All Might shouted.

"He isn't lying All Might," a voice said. Looking at the source, Nedzu stood at the door drinking a hot cup of tea. "I suggest that you calm down. You won't be able to think if you let your anger and bitterness for that man overwhelm you."

All Might grumbled but complied. He sat back down to where he previously was. To be joined by the hybrid creature.

"Would you care to join us dragon-san?" Nedzu invited. Confusing the other occupants in the room. All Might for not knowing someone else was there and Izuku for not noticing.

"You have good eyes Principal Nedzu," Ugin said. There are very few people who could see me and much less able to send me. "My name is Ugin."

"I have been to the Eye," Nedzu said. "A marvelous relic, though it had been weakening the last time I saw it."

"Indeed, the death of my physical body may have contributed to it because it is dependent on my power," Ugin answered.

"Fascinating!" Nedzu said. "But that is not why we are here. Young Midorya, when you registered to this school, you had listed off that you were quirkless. Correct?"

"Yes sir," Izuku answered honestly.

"You lied," All Might said.

"Incorrect," Ugin said to the hero.

"What!?" All Might shouted at the elder dragon.

"Just because you do not understand how he gained his abilities does not mean that he is lying," Ugin continued. "You of all people should know this, Toshinori Yagi."

All Might flinched at the sudden use of his name. He glared onto what he believed was the location of the creature that they were talking to. "How?"

'Just like Izuku, I have the gift of telepathy," Ugin explained in their minds to prove his statement. 'Though his is not as strong as mine yet, because I was born with this power and cannot explain to him the facet of how it works clearly.'

"Young Midorya, would you mind explaining how yours works as Ugin-san's is innate?" Nedzu requested.

"Um… I don't actually know how to use it," Izuku answered sheepishly. "People's thoughts just come to me."

Nedzu pressed some buttons from a tablet he brought with him. A projector came down and played a few scenes from the entrance exam and some security footage from his quirk apprehension test.

"You are still quirkless, am I correct, Mr. Midorya?" Nedzu stated rather than asked.

"Yes sir," Izuku answered.

"But that cannot be right," All Might said. "All those feats cannot have been done without a quirk."

"Just like that Bakugo boy," Ugin said after he sighed. "You're too close minded."

"All Might," Nedzu called his attention. "Have you noticed something different in young Midorya's abilities and that which are exhibited by quirks."

"Huh?" All Might replied.

"I'll take that as a no. You see quirk abilities originate from the individual or use them as some sort of focus for the quirk to work," Nedzu explained. "Young Midorya's abilities does not."

"You seem to know a lot about planeswalkers sir," Izuku said.

"I have the privilege of calling a planeswalker a friend. I archive any information that is of note in this plane so that he can look and study it when he visits this plane. He has been very helpful to this world, sadly he prefers the plane called Ravnica than here," Nedzu said nonchalantly. He then smiled at Izuku. "I believe he would have liked to meet you."

"Eh!?" Izuku screamed in embarrassment.

"You are a very interesting, young Midorya. An enigma, even among your kind," Nedzu explained. "I believe that he would been very intrigued with you. There is also the fact of your similarities in the way you think."

"What do you mean by an enigma even amongst my kind?" Izuku asked curiously.

"What he means that you are not exactly a typical one by standards," Ugin answered. "Normally a planeswalker would have an affinity to a type of mana they use. You, on the other hand, seem to have multiple. There is also the fact that you are able to transmute raw aetheric energy into matter and spells. Something that only I was able to do until recently."

'There is also a matter that you exhibit traits of that of older planeswalkers,' the elder dragon thought to himself.

Izuku was speechless. He could not believe that he was doing amazing feats even by planeswalker standards. Simply giving a nod to the dragon, knowing that he would again be lectured if he denied the claims.

'Humility is one thing but one must learn to take pride in their achievements,' He remembered Ugin saying.

"Thank you," he said, to which the elder dragon simply nodded.

* * *

"I AM HERE!" All Might said in an over the top manner in his muscle form. "Coming through the door like a normal person!"

The room suddenly became noisy. The students in the room chatted. Excited that they were being taught by the number one hero. All Might awkwardly made his way towards the teacher's podium.

"Welcome to the most important class in UA high, Hero foundational studies, here you will learn the basics on being a hero," All Might explained. He went into a stance before revealing the topic for the class. "Let's get right into it. This will be our lesson for today!"

"Combat!" Katsuki said excitedly. A bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"Training," Izuku finished worriedly.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone, I hope that you're all doing well and that you liked the chapter. I'm back in school now so the updates might become slower depending on how much load I get for my courses.

Depending on how the story goes later on, I might replace the Nomu in the USJ. Can someone suggest a creature that would be a good replacement? No dragons or planeswalkers please, too early in the story.

Some people questioned what Izuku's color. It's WUBRG. The reason for each of this is:

 _White_ : As seen many times in the series. Izuku has high morals. Solidified by his spirit as a hero. Hehe Gideon would've liked this kid. The problem with putting him in charge of Izuku would be similar to that with All Might.

 _Blue_ : Izuku is logical (most of the time). His keen intellect and analytical mind makes him someone who is constantly learning and improving.

 _Black_ : Though Izuku is practically a textbook good guy, there are also times that he exhibits a selfish attitude. Not to mention the self-deprecating thought process that may stem from self-loathing that was planted and constantly cultivated by those around him before UA. There is also his anxiety. It is understandable because of his past but there are times especially when he is strategizing that his anxiety borderlines paranoia.

 _Red_ : Izuku is logical yes but it has also been shown that he can be very impulsive. Breaking the rules despite the consequences. Some of his plans were fairly effective but were also short sighted. Heck sometimes he doesn't even have a plan. Ex: The moments where his body moved before he had the chance to think.

 _Green_ : Izuku currently appears to be a self-improver type. This not only bleeds to his reasoning but also his actions. Add to the fact that he still has a long way to go to control One for All (in canon) fully, then we have a person who is constantly trying to better himself. There is also the fact that his stats for collaboration is extremely high.

Note that most of the time his color identity would fall under altruism but he is human; therefore, has a dark side. No one's perfect afterall. I think some people missed it but he has used Ætherspouts which is blue before as well as Rush of Blood which is red. I would have used Ætherize but I'm pretty sure vaporizing someone is considered murder.

 **Diaz Chanoir:**

Cool which Ravnica? There are a few sets for it, not including the new ones.

 **HankFlamion18:**

Thank you! I'll try not to disappoint.

 **LameName98:**

True but All Might can be dense, thickheaded, and prideful at times. There is also the matter that he becomes too hasty when he thinks All For One is involved.

 **Guest:**

Lol, agreed. Forget about Izuku being able to fight the Eldrazi. I don't believe that his world would be able to survive an onslaught from the Ulamog, Kozilek or Emrakul. Much less all three. A smaller scale maybe. Power wise, I did state from the beginning that the end result would be him becoming OP but kid has to learn to walk before he can run. I'm mostly focusing on his own world and would only take him off world if it's important to the plot.

 **Alister131:**

Color affinity is stated above. I hope you my reason satisfactory. Though he may have all of them, he is a noob. Well, maybe a scrub. Right now he only knows and can use some of the most common spells (check card rarity) and were mostly doing the others by instinct. Izuku himself has many flaws that he needs to address. Not to mention that his spark just ignited so he doesn't have much experience using it. Like all skills he needs practice. With five affinities, he would take longer to master it. What I mean is just look at him, he practically disintegrated himself casting Putrefy by instinct. So turning him into a Mary-Sue would be hard. Or were you just talking in terms of power?

 **GuyUnderABridge:**

Thank you for the compliment. I know right but I didn't want to add anything unnecessary to a chapter. It would just bore and annoy people. Nope not an Abzan user. Check above for affinities and reasoning.


	5. Chapter 5: Facing Monsters

Izuku stood there in front of their designated building. Memorizing the map that they were given. Uraraka was talking in the background. Too nervous to listen. The other team was given fifteen minutes to hide the bomb. He had several possible locations.

"There's no punishment for failure like with Aizawa-sensei so I'm not really worried," Ochako said. Turning to her partner, she saw him practically sweating through his costume. "You look really worried!"

"Well… I mean we're up against Kacchan… Todoroki too…." Izuku said. "We better be on guard."

"Bakugo's the one who bullied you right?" Ochako asked worriedly.

"He may be a jerk but he's amazing…" Izuku said. "His goals… His confidence… Not to mention his quirk… He's so much better than me. But… That's why… I don't want to lose to him."

"So, it's a fated battle between men?" Ochako asked enthusiastically.

"Ah sorry, didn't mean to drag you into my fight or anything!" Izuku said nervously.

"Are you kidding!?" Ochako said energetically. "Let's win this!"

* * *

In the Meditation Plane, the calm and tranquil world was suddenly thrown in disarray. The air stirred, the land cracked and twisters formed from the sheer power that was concentrating. A great amount of Æther swirled and a burst forth in red and black color. A dragon came forth from the Æether. A menacing aura of death and madness surrounded him. A gem floating in between his horns. His eyes narrowed. Darting around searching the plane.

"It is here," the dragon said. "I can sense it. A being like I but also different. His Æther trail is faint almost meek yet powerful. More powerful than any planeswalker I have encountered."

He flew to the heart of the plane where the remains of his brother laid. Landing beside it. He found it amusing that even with just the bones left, it still emanated power.

"Was the visitor a passerby or was he here to see you?" The dragon asked to no one. "I know that fool Sorin had been here before. The stench of his kind still lingers."

The bones did not stir. The elder dragon expected it. He flew up again.

"The way the Æther is displaced. This planeswalker spark has just awakened. A child I can assume," the dragon stated his observations. "Nevertheless, I will find this child. Claim the youngling as one of mine. Muhahahaha!"

With that, the the Æther displaced again. In a burst of red and black light, the dragon was gone. The world calmed once again.

* * *

"Infiltration successful," Ochako whispered.

"There are a lot of blind spots so we need to stay alert," Izuku said. Walking really close to the walls, Ochako following behind him.

They travelled to the next floor without incident. Stalking around quietly looking through the rooms for any sign of their opponents. They were about to turn the corner when Izuku tackled Ochako to the ground.

'Die!' A voice screamed in his head. Followed suit by the words being shouted and the blonde, explosive boy appeared from the air blasting the wall.

"Are you alright Uraraka-san?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah," Ochako answered. "What was that?"

"Kacchan," Izuku said. "I knew it."

"Huh?" Ochako sounded.

"The villains are not working together," Izuku explained. His eyes moving around assessing the situation. "If they wanted to stall us, Todoroki-kun would be a much better choice. He has the same mobility as Kacchan and he could make obstacles with his ice. That just means Kacchan went rogue."

"What's wrong Deku?" Katsuki asked as he appeared from the smoke. "Aren't you gonna stand and fight me?"

Taking a stance. Izuku readied himself.

"Kacchan," he said. Trembling. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"I won't hurt you so bad that they have to stop the fight," Katsuki said. An explosion propelled him towards the timid boy. He swung his right hand. "Just close!"

To his surprise, Deku ducked under his attack, grabbed him by his gauntlet, throwing him to the ground.

'No way! Did the little shit just predict my attack!?' Katsuki thought, confused.

"You always start with a right hook. I've seen you fight enough times to know," Deku said panting. Pent-up emotions were rising to the surface. "I've analyzed amazing heroes even you. It was all in that notebook that you blew up and threw away. "

Katsuki gritted his teeth. The memory of said event flashed through his mind. Glaring at Izuku as he stood up.

"You can call me Deku but I'm not the same defenceless kid anymore. I've changed!" Deku declared. "From now on I'm Deku, the hero who never gives up!"

"You know what, I like the name Deku! It gives a "never give up" vibe. You know?" Ochako remembered what she said to encourage her friend. A blush appeared on her cheeks at the realization.

"Dekuuuu..." Katsuki growled. His face became more menacing. "You're shaking in your boots. You're so scared, but you want to fight me anyway. That's why I hate you!"

Katsuki pulled back his arms and blasted himself towards the green-haired teen. He sent a roundhouse kick that was blocked.

"Uraraka! You go!" Izuku yelled. Prompting Ochako to run away.

"Ignoring me, Deku!" Katsuki said with a deranged grin. "I'll get your attention."

He rocketed towards Izuku. Using a kick instead of a punch as an opener but was again blocked. Noticing that his opponent was wrapping tape around him caused him to throw a punch. To his surprise, Izuku used his palm wrapped with the ethereal substance glowing red and white to deflect the . Redirecting the explosion that was meant for the green haired teen.

'What!?' Katsuki thought.

'I need to get pass Kacchan. 'As much as I want to fight him now, I want to win this exercise. Uraraka's marks are also affected by this exercise. Judging from what I saw yesterday, Uraraka is no match against Todoroki,' Izuku thought. Katsuki was preparing for another attack but was caught off guard when Izuku ran into a corner.

"Get back here Deku!" Katsuki shouted.

It weighed heavily on Izuku. He really wanted to face Katsuki but knew there would be a better opportunity. The explosive boy was not making it easy either. His thoughts were so loud that Izuku could perceive them even with the distance.

"You've been tricking me for years and then laughing behind my back! Huh!?" Katsuki shouted as he blew a door to one of the rooms. "Where's that flashy power of yours now!? Quirk or no, you'll never beat me Deku!"

Izuku stopped on one of the corners to catch his breath. It seemed far enough from Katsuki. He could not just planeswalk because it would give his location away. He doubted that his opponent would let him focus to be able to do so once he was found out.

'He came straight for me, ignoring Uraraka. Like I thought, Kacchan's just rampaging on his own," Izuku thought.

* * *

Ochako opened the door slowly. Inside, she found a rocket shaped object at the far corner of the room. Looking around, she noticed that Todoroki was not there. Still the room was dark, he might just be hiding.

'Odd, shouldn't Todoroki be here?' Ochako thought. She snuck inside the room and stealthily went around the pillars. 'Still, we need to touch that thing in order to win.'

* * *

"I'm all loaded up," Katsuki said. A sound was heard. The groves on Katsuki's bracers glew. He pointed it towards the Izuku. "Why aren't you using your fancy quirk? Don't tell me you're underestimating me Deku."

"Kacchan, I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Izuku managed to say eventhough he was being bombarded with the thoughts of his opponent. His statement caused Katsuki to grit his teeth but returned to his arrogant facade a moment later.

"Since you're such a stalker, I'm guessing you know how my quirk explosion works," Katsuki said raising his arm. "The sweat glands on my palms secrete something like nitroglycerin."

Izuku saw an image of the explosion that was about to happen. He tensed. Fear gripped him as the damage that an explosion like that would ensue. Not to mention it was directed at him. He did not have anything that could something of that magnitude. 'I need to find a way to stop Kacchan! If he fires that blast, it won't just be me that might get hurt. Uraraka or even Todoroki might get caught in the effects of the blast!'

"If the people from the support company did it right, then these should work like I think they will," Katsuki stated. A demonic smile on his face. He pulled back the top part of the bracer. A pin popped up. "That's right these gauntlets aren't just for show! They've been storing up my sweat for one monster blast!"

"Young Bakugo don't do it! You'll kill him!" All Might could be heard from the intercom.

"He won't die if he dodges!" Katsuki rebutted as he pulled the pin.

The blast shook the entire field. All the spectators were surprised at what happened next. The blast that was heading towards Izuku stuttered and broke before it reached Izuku. Katsuki gritted his teeth at that. His rage intensifying. That was his strongest attack and it accomplished nothing. The nerd was not even burned. Like it had been meaningless.

"Young Midorya," All Might said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, somehow," Izuku answered.

'I should stop this fight,' All Might thought.

"No!" A voice echoed in All Might's mind. It was familiar. Someone he had not seen in years. He closed his eyes to find himself in empty, dark space.

"Let the boy finish this exercise," the voice said to All Might.

"Master?" All Might questioned.

"That's right Toshinori," Nana confirmed before appearing before him.

"How could this be!?" All Might asked.

"There are still mysteries about One For All that even you have not uncovered," Nana answered.

"Why are you appearing now?" All Might asked.

"I believe that the boy is the successor that you are looking for," Nana stated. "But your mind is clouded by anguish, guilt and fear."

"Then why continue the fight?" All Might asked. "Why appear to me now of all times!?"

"There seems to be more about this boy than just his new found power," Nana answered. "I want to confirm it myself."

"Very well," All Might said. Honoring his master's wishes. "But still, Young Bakugo! Use that stored up power again and I'll stop the fight. Your team will lose."

"Huh!" Katsuki said angrily.

"To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting," All Might explained. "It's a poor strategy whether you're a villain or a hero. The penalty will be a massive loss of points."

The explosive boy grit his teeth. Seething as his body trembled from rage. He roared while using an explosion to propel him towards Izuku at high speed.

'It's no good. I can't dodge this,' Izuku thought. A worried look on his face. He tried to make something to block the his opponent but Katsuki sent a blast at the forming obstacle, creating a smokescreen as he changed his trajectory and blasted Izuku in the back.

Recovering from the attack, Izuku proceeded to make some distance between him and the explosive teen. Katsuki stomping behind him.

"You've been hiding your true power for years! What's the deal Deku!?" Katsuki growled. "Did you think you're better than me this entire time!"

Izuku was his teeth in anger. The top half of his face hidden behind his hair.

"That's what you think?" He asked rhetorically in a low voice. Memories of their childhood playing in his mind. "You idiot! You've always been stronger Kacchan! I know that you're better than me!"

His fist tightened. Æther swirled around him violently complimenting his flaring emotions. Changing from color to color,

"Can't you see! That's why I want to beat you! Because you're amazing!" Izuku exclaimed.

"You're even more of an idiot than I realized," Katsuki said. A deranged smile on his face. "COME AT ME!"

The two boys charged each other. One with his hand crackling with explosions, the other with supernatural energy coursing around him.

'I can't beat you. Not on a one-on-one fight like this, but I can win!' Izuku thought determinedly. His world slowed as he saw Katsuki's hand coming towards him, The Æther turned blue and white as Izuku unleashed a spell. Covering the surrounding in blinding light.

* * *

Uraraka was almost at the target. Still no Todoroki. She wondered whether the dual-quirked boy had left to intercept them but still continued towards the bomb.

'Once I have a hand on the bomb we win!' Ochako thought as she reached out. 'I won't let Deku down.'

The room temperature dropped and a wave of ice encased Ochako except for her face. From behind the bomb came Todoroki. He was about to say something when the air displaced and a burst of light took their attention. Their eyes widened in surprise. The green haired boy being here could only mean one thing. Bakugo had been neutralized. Blinded by the light, the only warning the two occupants of the room received of Izuku's movement was the sound of the ground cracking. In an instant Izuku was upon him at his left side. Fist cocked back. An aura that looked like a bear surrounding him.

Shoto had no time to twist nor would he able to use his ice on time. He brought up his left arm to block the attack but it seemed being imbued by that aura had strengthened Midoriya and was pushing him back. Hearing his bones creaking and cracking under the sheer force of the punch. Survival instincts kicking in, his left side erupted forcing his opponent to withdraw.

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka shouted worriedly from her ice prison as the boy landed beside her.

"Are you alright Uraraka-san?" Izuku asked between pants. Looking at his burnt knuckles.

"Yes," Ochako answered. "Deku-kun! He got me, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Izuku said as he raised his hand towards Uraraka.

"Deku-kun, what are you doing?" Uraraka asked. She watched as Æther swirled around her.

"I'm freeing you Uraraka-san," Izuku answered as the Æther turned red and turned into flames. Melting the ice encasing the gravity user.

She was almost free when a huge wave of ice caused the young planeswalker to lose focus and jump away. It had put out the flames as well as recaptured her. Izuku tried to go to her again but another barrage hit him and sent him through a few walls. Stopping after he crashed into the outer wall of the other side of the building. Looking at where he came from, Izuku found Todoroki with a look of disapproval, disgust and rage. Thoughts and images flashed through his mind.

"You overwhelmed me. So much so that I broke my own pledge," Todoroki said.

"You're Endeavor's child!" Izuku said in shock. Eyes widening at the realization. Questions forming in his mind. "Is that why you won't use your fire?"

"How?" Shoto asked in surprise. His eyes equally widening.

"I can sense thoughts that have strong emotions attached to them," Izuku answered as he pried himself from the wall. "But why? I don't understand."

"Fine, I'll tell you," Todoroki said.

* * *

All Might winced and grimaced as he listened to the young boy's life. It brought about many explanations as to why Endeavor acted the way he did towards the number one hero. He cursed his naivety and incompetence.

'But to go so far!' He thought. Making a mental note to have Endeavor investigated and to bring this up with Nedzu and Aizawa.

* * *

"I'll rise above you using just my right side," Todoroki said.

'With a backstory like that, he'd be the protagonist if this were a comic book. How do I respond to that?' Izuku thought. Pondering on it for a second, he gazed at Shoto with steel in his eyes. His mind going through the different people and experiences. "I've… I've always had help. No matter the situation.,. I… I've only come this far because other people helped me. I wanna be a hero. The strongest hero who saves people with a smile on his face. My motivation might be lame compared to yours, but I'm not going to lose. All the people who've helped me… That's how I'll repay them. So, let me return your declaration. I'm going to beat you!"

Todoroki glared at the boy. Sending another stream of ice at the Izuku. The young planeswalker simply jumped aside.

"Besides," Izuku said.

Æther formed around the boy and arrows manifested flying straight at the ice user. He blocked it with a wall of ice but by doing so impeded his vision. His wall was destroyed by a block of ice that he shot earlier. Behind it, Izuku could be seen hurling another chunk at him. His hands gloved in stone. He dodged the ice that came. Izuku stopped to catch his breath for a second allowing Shoto some breathing room. Frost can now be seen building up on his body and his breath becoming visible.

"You're trembling, Todoroki." Izuku said in a hoarse voice. "It's easy to forget that quirks are physical abilities, and that means there's a limit to the cold you body can take, right! I get it. Usually you'd make up for the drop in temperature by using the heat from your left side, but you refuse to do that now. Listen, we're all giving it our all. To make our dreams into reality. To become the best. You think you can win with half your strength!? Look at me Todoroki. You've barely managed to land a hit on me. So come at me with all you got!"

"Midorya! What are you trying to do here? Everything I've got? Did my bastard of a father pay you off or something?" Todoroki snarled. Forgotten memories surfacing. He charged at green-haired opponent. "You're pissing me off!"

He sent a stream of ice at Izuku as a feint that was easily dodged. Using the ice as a platform to jump towards Izuku, but was countered. He could feel some of his ribs breaking from the impact from the stone hand's punch. Sending him crashing through a wall and ice that he made to stop his momentum. Izuku tiredly following him into the next room.

"Why are you going this far?" Todoroki said as he managed to stop.

"I wanna live up to people's expectations! I wanna be able to smile while doing something good for them. I wanna be a pro. Whatever it takes to be a hero!" Izuku declared. His words triggered a memory from Shoto's past to surface distracting him. Landing another blow on the heterochrome and sending him skidding through the ground. He coughed up blood but stood up. "That's why I'm giving it my all. Just like you should be! There's no way I can know what you've gone through or why you're even here. Your life has been so much different than mine, but right now stop screwing around! If you wanna reject your father fine, but you don't have the right to be the best if you're not going to use your full power."

"Shut up!" Todoroki hissed as memories bombarded his mind. Another hit landed and he was sent through another wall. His body shook as he forced it up, "I will reject you! I refuse to use my left side!"

"It's yours!" Izuku shouted. "Your quirk not his!"

His words triggered another one of Shoto's memories to surface. A memory that seemed to drive the message home. His mask broke and he looked to be on the verge of crying.

'I didn't realize, how much I've forgotten,' He thought. His mother's voice then echoed in his mind. 'You are not a prisoner of your lineage. It's okay to use your power. To become who you want to be.' His left side erupted in flames and the frost from his body began thawing. "You're helping your opponent. You fool! Eventhough you want to win this battle. Now which one of us is screwing around!? Don't blame me for what happens next."

Shoto crouched down as ice columns shot from the ground around him. His eyes fixed on the young planeswalker. The air around them cooled. He then used his left side to rapidly heat up the air and direct it towards Izuku.

"I see now Midoriya," Shoto said before launching the attack."Thank you."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello readers, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Any ideas, comments, or just finding errors and discrepancies are a big help.

 **HankFlamion18:**

Yes, Izuku becoming his successor (both in title and quirk) is still on the table. He'll be apologizing but it won't be that easy for him. Thanks, it is fixed.

 **Alister131:**

Thanks for the suggestions. Yeah those are some of the things that needs to be taken into consideration.

 **Diaz Chatnoir:**

Lol, after reading your comment and rereading that part, it does sound like Ugin and Nedzu was just telling him to shut up. Even if they never said it. Technically that scene was All Might confronting him but ended up raging instead. So Nedzu decided to step in to make sure he calms down before he does something he'll regret and end up losing a potential successor then he got to talking to Ugin and Izuku and took the scene to a different direction. It wasn't meant to explain it to him though it did explain some parts.

 **Rorand:**

Thank you. I'll do my best.

 **GuyUnderABridge:**

You'll have to wait till after the sports festival for him to show up. Bolas did notice but that is for a different chapter. After, but he is exhibiting traits from the old ones.

 **Guest:**

Thank you, I'll try not to disappoint.

There will be a few. Saheeli would be a better fit for Mei than Chandra. Though, it would be funny seeing a school building burning because Mei surprised Chandra.

 **Tiny Big Thing:**

Thank you.

Think of him more as a player planeswalker rather than the card planeswalker. He already did cast an artifact in chapter two.

 **Darkwolf54326:**

When he's stronger or is in danger. Don't want him casting Avacyn, Angel of Hope or other strong/ legendary creatures just cause he can. Not sure how to incorporate mana yet. Maybe spell charge time. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6: Chance Encounters

"To the nurse's office," one of the bots said.

"I know!" A few bots sassed. With them were two boys. One with green hair and another with red and white.

Ochako was following the bots. She was draped in a blanket after she was released from her ice prison. Though she was told to go to Recovery Girl just in case, she was mostly worried about her teammate. The moment she heard the explosion, she feared the worst. The image of the boy down on the ground with his skin disintegrated had etched itself in her mind. Her fears were alleviated when she saw the boy in one piece; however, it did not stop her from worrying.

The blonde participant of this exercise was frozen. His eyes fixed on his right hand. A look of shock and disbelief across his face.

All Might surveyed the wreckage that had been caused by his students. He could not believe what had just happened. He let the match go on with respects to his predecessor's wishes but he did not expect it to end up like this. Aizawa was going to have his head for this. He advised Katsuki and directed him towards the communication room.

'This class is too intense,' was the thought shared by those in the room.

* * *

Shoto Todoroki sat on his bed. Deep in thought, he did not expect the events that occurred that day. His fight with Midoriya had opened his eyes and had caused him to doubt himself. His goal was still the same; however, the path had become unclear.

'I thought that if that if I could get over it by myself," Shoto mused. "But I was wrong… There are still things that I need to come to terms with."

He sighed. There was a lot of things that needed to be done; yet somehow, he felt relieved. Like a weight had been lifted of his shoulder. Looking onto the screen of the device that Recovery Girl left behind. The scene of his epic battle with Midoriya was being played. Fondly, he recalled the fight.

* * *

The side of the building that was being used for the exercise exploded. Debris of rock, metal and ice blowing in all direction. The once five-story building had been shortened to two. The three participants now on the new roof of the building.

Shoto stared at the smoke. Waiting for it to clear. Though he knew his opponent would not be able to avoid his attack, he knew that his opponent was not normal. That attacked had drained him and the wounds he had acquired from both himself and Izuku were starting to take a toll on his body. He had to end this fight soon.

Shoto's and the audience's eyes widened when the smoke cleared. There stood Izuku protected by what seemed to be a wall of ætherial hands. Though the fact that he had withstood that blast was unbelievable, what utterly surprised the others was the fact that he was smiling.

* * *

"Ow!" Ochako groaned while rubbing her head. The blast that had levelled the place had freed her from her ice prison but it had also sent some debris on her.

She opened her eyes and the world slowly came back into focus. Her mouth dropped when she saw that the ceiling was no longer there. Thoughts on how powerful her green haired partner and his opponent came into her mind.

'If we have not lost yet, it means that Deku and Todoroki must still be fighting,' Ochako thought. Her mind refocusing on the task at hand. 'Then that means that we can still win this. I need to find that bomb."

* * *

"Amazing!" Izuku said. Unable to contain himself. Though he had managed to block his opponent's last attack, it had destroyed the wall that he had erected. He was panting and was exhausted. His limit had been reached and he estimated that he could only cast one more spell.

"Why are you smiling?" Shoto asked incredulously. Midoriya looked as if a soft breeze was all it took to keel over. So how can he smile at a time like this? "With those injuries, in this hopeless situation. You must be crazy."

"I'm sorry I just can't help it. You're just awesome and I can't help but smile at the fact that I got to fight someone as incredible as you," Izuku said sheepishly. He opened the palm of his hand and with the last of his strength, conjured up a small spiky red ball. "But like I told Uraraka-san, I refuse to lose today!"

Izuku flicked the ball towards Shoto made a wall of ice to block the incoming projectile. Unfortunately for him, the object multiplied. Smashing through the dual-quirk user's defence. The balls exploded on contact. Though the damage they did individually was insignificant, the sheer amount that had hit Shoto had accumulated. By the end of the storm, Shoto fell forward. The world slowly fading away.

"The hero team wins!"

* * *

Melissa was walking through the halls with All Might. She was 'temporarily' staying in Japan to do an internship in UA.

"How are you liking your stay in Japan?" All Might asked.

"It's good," Melissa said energetically. "There are still so many things that I can learn. Seeing it from different perspectives will always help me invent new support items."

Though Melissa was a stimulating person to talk to, Toshinori could not help but be distracted. He had noticed that the young scientist to be was searching for something ever since the hostage event and he had a bad feeling he knew what or more specifically who it was. Since the confrontation, Toshinori had felt guilty for the way he acted and wanted to apologize to Izuku. Unfortunately, his actions had made the boy tense and guarded. Everytime he tried to talk to the young planeswalker, he was either already gone or found some excuse to leave.

'I wonder how she would react when she finds out what transpired between me and young Midoriya,' All Might mused. Imagining the scenarios, he shuddered.

"Are you ok, Uncle Might?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"Huh?" All Might said absentmindedly. "Oh, yes! Why do you ask?"

"You've just been zoning out a lot lately," Melissa noted. "Maybe I should tell dad."

"There's no need to worry Dave," All Might said. "I'm just adjusting to the work as a teacher."

"I see," Melissa said with a smile. "Well, try not to work too hard. Ok?"

"Alright," All Might said.

Melissa stopped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something green. Turning towards the direction, confirmed the mirage that had been appearing before her since the incident at the airport. He walked in a shy yet determined manner.

"Why did you decide to intern in UA anyway?" All Might asked. When he did not get an answer he turned to find that Melissa had disappeared.

* * *

Coming from the infirmary, Izuku walked back to his classroom. It was the end of the day but he only just woke up. That match with Bakugo and Todoroki was difficult but his team had managed to win. Recovery Girl had scolded both him and Todoroki for overdoing it in the exercise as well as ranting something about Bakugo being reckless. Still, Izuku considered this a good day.

Thinking about the unknown spell that he used to detain Bakugo. Ugin had told him that it was a complex spell usually used by people affiliated to a group called the 'Azorius' in a plane called Ravnica. The Dragon had explained to him the effect of the spell and its weaknesses.

"That sphere," Izuku mumbled. While writing in his notebook. "It managed to stop Kacchan. The space was small so he could not fire off bigger explosions without hurting himself. I wonder if it would be able to withstand another of those big blasts that he did earlier though."

"Depends on the material of the restraint," A voice said right beside his ear.

"Eep!" Izuku squealed as he jumped.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that," Melissa apologized sheepishly.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have been walking around distracted anyway," Izuku said. Looking at the girl more closely to recognize her.

Seeing the recognition in his eyes after a few minutes, Melissa smiled and asked. "How have you been?"

"Um… Fine," Izuku replied. Noting that she was around his age maybe one to two years older. "It's ni-nice t-to see you again."

"I never really got the chance to thank you since you just suddenly disappeared after leading us to where the police were," Melissa said. "On behalf of everyone there, thank you."

"Uh, y-you're welcome?" Izuku replied. Not used to being thanked.

"I'm going to guess you're in the hero course," Melissa stated excitedly.

"Um… Yeah," Izuku replied.

"That's great!" Melissa exclaimed. "I just know that you'll be a great hero."

"Tha-thank you," Izuku stuttered from the praise.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something if ever I met you again," Melissa asked. Becoming more excited by the second. "When you saved me, I noticed that your shoes were glowing and emitting electricity. Also something felt like it was enshrouding you. It didn't seem like a quirk and I wanted to ask. If you don't mind that is."

"Um… Well… You see," Izuku stammered.

"There you are Melissa," a voice came from around the corner. Seeing Izuku, his eyes widened. These two being together confirmed his earlier suspicion about who it was that saved the Shields.

"Oh hey Uncle Might," Melissa said. "Sorry for leaving you so suddenly there. I just had to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me."

"It is quite alright," All Might said.

Melissa turned back towards the green-haired teen. She noticed that he had tensed. Not the nervous tense but guarded. Suspecting something was wrong, she turned towards the Symbol of Peace again, finding his expression apprehensive.

"Would you like to join us? Melissa asked. Testing her hypothesis.

"Uh… Ah…" Izuku fumbled. Looking around for something that could excuse him. His eyes fell on the clock. "Oh, is that the time. I'm sorry but I have an appointment that I have to go to right now. It was nice seeing you again. Bye!"

He ran off. Leaving a shocked girl and a guilty pro hero. A few minutes of silence passed before a barely audible whisper can be heard from Melissa.

"Uncle Might!" Melissa hissed as her body trembled. Turning towards the pro with an accusing glare "What did you do!?"

* * *

It had been a long day for Ochako. She was worried about Deku. The image of his fallen form clear in her mind. She had tried to slip away earlier but was caught and reprimanded by the ever strict Iida. Though he did try to assure her that Izuku would be alright she could not help but worry.

'Deku-kun,' she thought. 'Please be ok."

The moment the class ended, she began packing her things. The others had begun to discuss the exercise. She went towards Izuku's desk, grabbed his bag and was about to leave when a blonde haired boy walked towards her.

"Hey you're Uraraka right?" The boy asked.

"Um… Yes?" Ochako answered absentmindedly.

"I'm Denki Kaminari," the boy introduced. "Wanna grab a bite sometime? What kind of stuff do you like?"

"Mochi, I guess," Ochako replied. The door opened catching everyone's attention. Izuku stood at the door his arm in a sling. Her lips twitched into a wide smile. Forgetting about the blonde boy she was talking to, she rushed towards the green haired boy.

"Rejected!" Jiro said from behind Kaminari. "Don't feel bad. You never stood a chance to begin with."

"It's just not fair!" Denki whined. His shoulders slumped.

Izuku was swamped by his classmates. Praising him for his work during the exercise as well as asking him questions he either had no answers or did not want to answer. Uraraka managed to get through their classmates.

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka shouted leaping onto him with a hug. Izuku went stiff and the room went silent with only wolf whistles and the sound of faint crying being audible. Oblivious to her actions, Uraraka continued with a worried look. "Are you ok!? You've been in the infirmary for a long time! Was it that serious!?"

"Uh… No… It's nothing serious," Izuku said sheepishly after snapping out of his panic-induced coma. "I actually just woke up. Fighting Todoroki and Kacchan took a lot out of me. Speaking of which, where's Kacchan?"

"He left right after the exercise," Ochako answered.

"Oh, I see," he said.

* * *

Izuku was nervous. More than nervous actually, he was terrified. How in Kami's name did he get voted as the class rep!? It was a nice day. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. He got to school and the class was still discussing their part in the exercise yesterday and boom Aizawa comes in telling them that they need class representatives. At first, there was a massive uproar on who it should be until Iida brought about order with his speech about the democratic process.

The class then began an election. He was shocked to see that he had three votes. He was sure he did not vote for himself. So how did he get three votes!? He was going to turn the position down. That was until Kirishima had seen who won.

"I can get behind Midoriya," Kirishima said. "I rescind my vote and give it to Midoriya."

"Eh!?" Izuku screamed. "Why!?"

"Because from what I saw before, you're strong, reliable, and manly as hell," Kirishima answered in a matter of fact way.

"I rescind my vote for myself too and give it to Midori!" Mina said.

"I rescind my vote as well," Tokoyami said. "I believe that Midoriya can lead this class through the darkness."

One by one most of the students changed their vote and voted in favor of Midoriya. Katsuki seethed. In his mind, these extras were stupid.

"What's wrong with you people!?" The blonde exploded. Gesturing to Izuku. "He's just a fucking Deku!"

"Yeah, says the guy who got beaten and captured by Deku-kun," Ochako shot back while glaring at the blonde firecracker.

"What was that!? You wanna go Round Face!?" Katsuki shouted.

"Enough!" Aizawa shouted slamming his hands on the podium. "This is a waste of time. Midoriya is the rep. Now go to the vice."

So now here Izuku was with Momo after a rep meeting. They had missed half of lunch and were walking towards the cafeteria to join the others when the alarm sounded.

"Security level 3 has been broken. All students please evacuate in an orderly fashion," the announcement from the intercom.

"What's happening!?" Momo asked.

"It means someone infiltrated the building," an upperclassman answered as he rushed by them.

The two went out the door that had an exit sign on top to find themselves in a dim hallway. Izuku had a bad feeling but kept quiet as his companion already looked worried. They continued through the hallway. The sound of footsteps stopped them. Looking towards the direction of the sound, the two saw a man maybe about late twenties, wearing a blue cloak but the most noticeable feature was his red hand. Seeing the two, the man also stopped.

"Well, this is not good," the man said.

"Who are you?" Momo asked. Beginning to create some matryoshka dolls to defend herself if needed. "You don't seem like a teacher."

Without warning, the man raised his hand. Æther started swirling around sent it and a wave at the two. He was expecting the spell to hit the two and fall asleep. To his surprise, the spell was blocked by the green haired teen, cancelling it.

'Well this is interesting, so young too.' the man thought. 'I'll have to try a more direct approach then.'

The man tried another spell but was again countered by the boy. The boy had then sent a fireball his way but he absorbed the spell and in it some of the boy's memories.

'Well shit kid, what you've been through is pretty messed up,' the man thought sympathetically as he dodged the next couple of spells. 'But I came here for a reason and I'd be damned before I let a youngling beat me.'

Seeing no other choice, he went for more powerful spells that he had but was met every time by the boy. The boy was good. He'll give him that. He was not going to give him time to focus to planeswalk. Left with no choice, he used his psychometry to take hold of Momo's matryoshkas. Triggering the different grenades inside forcing the boy to cover for the girl. With the distraction, he planeswalked away but not before seeing the boy tackle the girl to the ground to shield her. His body was covered with wings made of light. The man was surprised. He thought the boy had the same color alignment as him but here he was using a spell of different colors. His interest for the boy grew more and once he's done with this task, he would think on how to proceed.

"Are you ok Yaoyorozu-san?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"Um… yeah thanks, " Momo replied. Noticing their sudden closeness and position, the blood in her body went towards her cheeks.

"Are you two ok!?" Someone burst through the doors at the end of the hallway. Looking at the source, they found Snipe walking towards them. "I heard some explosions and came to investigate."

Finally noticing their position. The pro turned around. Feeling as if he intruded upon something that he should not.

"Yes sir," the two answered and they began their explanation on what had happened.

"Well, I think we should inform Principal Nedzu," Snipe said after hearing their story. "Follow me."

* * *

Inside a bus heading towards the USJ, the students of Class 1A were excitedly discussing a few topics. Some were wondering about what they would do in class, while the others discussed different things.

"I say whatever comes to mind," Tsuyu stated. She then turned towards her green haired classmate. "Midoriya-chan."

"Um… Yes… Asui-san?" Izuku responded nervously.

"I told you to call me Tsuyu-chan," the froggy teen reminded. "Anyways, your abilities… Is it even from a quirk?"

"Huh!? What do you mean?" Izuku asked in an effort to deflect the question. His face betrayed him. Showing all the fear and panic that the girl's question brought on him.

"Oh yeah! What is your quirk?" Kirishima said excitedly. This caught everyone's attention as it had become one of the biggest mysteries of the class, in the school actually.

"Yeah Midori! How do you have so many abilities!?" Mina screeched as she literally pounced on him. Oblivious at the effect that the closeness of their faces was doing to him due to the excitement. "Are you one of those hybrids like Todoroki?"

'Hybrid?' Todoroki thought. 'When did I become a car?'

"Yeah! It's not fair mine's nothing in comparison!" Toru complained.

"Seriously man, your quirk's unrivalled!" Ojiro stated.

"Uh… No… It's not…" Izuku tried to say but his voice was so quiet due to embarrassment.

"Maybe he's one of those super secret government projects that escaped," Kaminari added in.

"Please stop harassing Midoriya-kun!" Momo shouted. Remembering the incident the day before caused her cheeks to redden. "Though it is very fascinating, we must respect Midoriya-kun's privacy."

"She's right. As heroes, you must learn that line. I admit I am curious as well but until Midoriya decides to reveal it. I expect all of you to not harass him about it. Are we clear?" Aizawa asked but his glare told them that disagreeing was not an option. With a gulp from some, the students agreed.

"Still, it must be nice to have your quirk. There are so many things you can use it for," Kirishima said. He raised his arm and hardened it. "My hardening is super strong but it doesn't look all that impressive."

"No way, I think it's really awesome!" Izuku said with a smile. "Definitely pro material with a quirk like that."

"You really think so?" Kirishima asked reluctantly. "Seems like it would be easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier."

"My navel laser has the perfect combo of flash and strength," Aoyama said.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache sweety," Mina countered bursting his bubble.

"Well if any of our classmates have pro quirks. It's Midoriya, Bakugo and Todoroki," Kirishima said.

"Sure but Bakugo's always angry. So he'll never be popular," Tsuyu stated bluntly.

"What did you say!?" Katsuki shouted. His face turning demonic and began shouting profanities and threats at the frog girl.

"See what I mean," Tsuyu said while pointing to the raging boy behind her.

"You know we basically just met you," Kaminari said with a smug smile while pointing to Katsuki. "So, it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage."

"Wanna come here and say that again!?" Bakugo threatened.

'Is this real? First they choose me to be class rep and now Kacchan's the one that's being picked on!' Izuku thought as he clenched his head. Unable to understand. 'UA's so confusing!'

"I ask them to stop the vulgar conversation and they start another," Momo said with a sigh. Looking at Izuku, her mind began replaying the event from before causing her face to heat up even more. She tried fanning face with her hands to no avail.

"It's funny though," Ochako said with a smile but her eyes narrowed at seeing the blush on the vice rep's cheek and who she had been looking at.

"Hey! Hey! We're here!" Aizawa said. "Stop messing around."

The bus stopped at the facility. Thirteen had been waiting for them to be one of their teachers as well as the guide for the facility. Aizawa seeing that All Might was missing asked Thirteen who rose three fingers. Unfortunately for the two, their thoughts were loud enough to be picked up by the young planeswalker. Izuku who understood the circumstance was a bit worried. Despite the current resentment from the number one hero, he was still the man who inspired Izuku to be a hero.

Thirteen continued with a warning on the consequences of quirk use. Some gushing from both Deku and Uravity. The class was about to start normally; that is, until a warp gate opened in the central plaza. Izuku sensed the new presence and looked to see what was going on. Thugs and criminals came out one after the other. At the back was a man with hands all around his body. A smoky man, Izuku deduced was the one with the warp gate capability and something that made his eyes widen in fear.

"Wh-what i-is that thing doing here!?" Izuku shouted pointing at the thing. He was taken aback. Ajani had taken him to several worlds because Ugin's scion could not. He had seen the damage that those monstrosities could unleash. 'Why would they bring something like that to our world!? How did they even bring that here!?'

The class was surprised by Izuku's outburst. Looking at the direction he was pointing to, they saw that they were no longer alone. Kirishima had asked whether the exercise has already started only to be yelled at to stay back by Aizawa.

"This is real! Those are villains" Aizawa said as he placed his goggles over his eyes. "Midoriya, you seem to know that thing at the back. Mind sharing?"

"That thing… It's not human. We must destroy it or this world doesn't stand a chance," Izuku said. "Do you see the ground underneath it? That's what will happen to everyone if we don't. That thing only knows how to cause death and destruction. It only thinks of one thing. Its ceaseless hunger. No matter what, don't let it touch you!"

"Understood but Midoriya," Aizawa said. "I'm going to need you to go back to campus and warn them of what's happening here."

"Yes sir!" With that Izuku planeswalked away.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone,

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for taking so long. School and life took most of my time. Sigh, if only there was a way to make money writing fanfiction. That would be awesome.

So yeah, Izuku fought his first planeswalker and now he's about to face a big challenge. For those that know the description, no it's not Ulamog. I see the three Eldrazi bosses as natural calamities than a monster to be destroyed so pulling him to this world would just be the end times for this world. Can't be Conduit of Ruin or Desolation Twins because they pull creatures with them. Anything with Annihilator is a no go because it will kill Eraserhead and I need him for something in the future. Right now I have a few in mind: World Breaker, Oblivion Sower, Endbringer, Eldrazi Devastator, Heroes' Bane, Breaker of Armies. Once I settle on something, I need to figure out how the event should go down. Lol, I'm half tempted to put him in the flood zone again and have him drop a kraken on the villains. Any comments, opinions, and ideas (especially on what creature I should use for Nomu) would be greatly appreciated.

Spells used by Izuku this chapter: Detention Sphere (Well from the previous chapter. Bakugo just got released.), Wall of Denial, Mana Leak, Shield of the Oversoul, Grapeshot

Spells used by other planeswalkers: Sleep, Fireball

This will help log the spells that got used.

 **Whitetiger789**

Thank you! I hope you like this one too.

 **KylarPierce**

I like this story too and am happy that people like it too. It's just time that's constraining my updates. Hehe, there are too many spells that can be used. Right now though I would stick to the common and uncommon ones unless he's in danger or instinctually cast it.

 **darkwolf54326**

Something will come up to incorporate mana. Yeah I like how the story is going so far. I'll continue as far as I can hopefully until I finish it.

 **Zebralord23**

Hehe Uraraka managed to grab it the same time Todoroki fell. Thank you, I like how this story is turning out. I hope I can do it till the end.

 **HankFlamion18:**

Yeah, I know. I just couldn't picture it happening differently because it was an important part of his canon origin story.

 **Hexenbiest:**

No, Katsuki would not be a planeswalker in this story. There are already planeswalkers that are more destructive and less of an ass like Thibault or Ob Nixilis for that. As for others, I am not sure yet.

 **justus3138:**

Thank you for the high praise. Yeah, sorry but life tends takes a lot of time.


	7. Chapter 7: USJ Incident

The day before the USJ Incident:

"So where is it?" The man with the red hand asked.

"Where is the data!?" Shigaraki asked sharply.

The man raised his hand. A usb in it. A fireball in the other. He then looked at the tv.

"I apologize for Tomura, Mr. Fayden," All For One said. "He is still young and prone to brash behavior. The item you seek is with a cult called Rakdos. Unfortunately, I have no information on said cult. It is as if they do not exist."

"I see," Dak replied. He tossed the usb stick to the man child. "Very well then."

"Would you like to join us on our attack tomorrow?" All For One asked. "Someone like you would bolster our ranks and you can keep whatever spoils you find."

"No thanks," Dak replied. "I have a heist to do and an appointment to keep."

Æther swirled around the man. Shigaraki tried to grab the man and disintegrate him for talking that way to his sensei but the planeswalker had already left.

* * *

"Running off the moment you hear there's trouble is so very like you. You really haven't changed at all," Nedzu said to the number one hero. He pulls out a tablet and shows him. All Might Resolves Three Incidents in Only One Hour! "The fault mainly lies with the ruffians who still cause trouble in this town even with you here but you also shouldn't react every time you hear of an incident! Your hero activities are limited because of your injury and its after effects. Along with that, you still need to reconcile with young Midoriya and pass One For All to him. Not to mention you'd have to train the boy in using the quirk. Since you insist on remaining the Symbol of Peace, the only way you can keep the world from finding out about both of those is for you to come here. That's why I suggested you become a teacher, but since you have accepted the position, I wish you'd prioritize your teaching duties."

"That is why I was preparing to go to USJ." All Might tried.

"Even if you go now, you would be forced to return right away, right? if that's the case, then you might as well listen to my theories on teaching and use that to help you in the future," Nedzu countered as he made some tea.

'Great! He's always been long-winded when there's tea involved,' All Might thought.

The two were interrupted by a burst of light. Izuku appeared before them in a storm of multicolored Æther. His eyes fell on All Might and for a moment the number one hero saw the hurt that he had inflicted on the young planeswalker before he schooled his features.

"The USJ is under attack sir," Izuku informed Nedzu. "A group of villains had infiltrated the facility without tripping the alarms. Judging by the fact that they knew that All Might was supposed to be there, it is safe to assume that they are the ones that broke in during that media incident."

"Great work young Midoriya!" All Might said going into his muscle form. "You should stay here. Where it is safe. I will rescue your classmates and teachers."

"Leave everything to you?" Izuku asked bitterly. His voice dropped an octave. The Æther stirred again. Swirling about until it enshrouded the boy. "Not a chance!"

The boy planeswalked back to the facility. All Might stared at the space Izuku had disappeared from. Mouth agape.

"You really did a number on young Midoriya," Nedzu stated as he shook his head. "I hope that he would listen to you when the time comes."

"Me too," All Might replied sadly. "I will go ahead."

He dashed through the doors. A gale left the room a mess. The principal did not care at the moment. Only the safety of the students in mind. He picked up his phone and spoke with uncharacteristic authority.

"U.A. Teachers Assemble!"

* * *

In the mountain area of the USJ, a standoff between Momo and Kyoka and an electric villain was occurring. They had been warped in the middle of the area and found themselves surrounded by thugs. With the help of Denki Kaminari, they had managed to defeat them. Unfortunately, overuse of his quirk renders the blonde boy stupid and was taken hostage by a villain with a similar quirk.

"You know you two dudes are so lucky. People with electric type quirks are destined for mainstream success," Kyoka said.

"What are you doing?" Momo asked worriedly.

"I mean even if you don't want to be a hero, there are tons of jobs you can do in the city right? Your kind of quirk is in high demand," Kyoka continued. Slowly, she moved one of her earphone jacks behind her and slowly down to her boot. "So I'm wondering. Why would you become a villain in the first place."

'I see, Jiro can attack without moving. If she could manage to get her earphone jack plugged in,' Momo thought.

"You don't have to answer," Kyoka said. "I just thought it might be interesting to know."

"Nice try," The villain sneered. Electricity dancing around his hand as he moved it closer to Kaminari's face. "Think you can distract me so easily? Big mistake sweetheart. I'm not some dumb thug that can be outsmarted by a couple of kids. You need to learn to take hostage situations seriously. So here's the new deal, either this idiot's going to die or you are. How about that? You can save either his life or your own. Now, what's it going to be girlies?"

"You know that's foul play," A voice said before the villain and his hostage was surrounded by blue Æther.

"What!?" The villain managed to say before being completely engulfed by the Æther. When it cleared, the two were gone. In their place, stood a chicken?

Momo and Kyoka worried. They had been saved but now their classmates were missing. They recognized the voice that spoke before the attack happened and hoped that he would be able to save Kaminari.

"Everything's fine," Izuku's voice came from behind them causing them to turn. He appeared before them with Kaminari in one arm. "I'm here now."

"Midoriya!"

"Midoriya-kun!"

The two had launched themselves at the boy unconsciously. Tackling him to the ground. Tears falling traversing down their faces.

"It will be alright," Izuku said as he comforted the two. His lips curved into a gentle smile. "I won't let them do anything to you."

* * *

In the flood zone, a loud crash was heard. A crash that had split a rescue boat in two. The students inside trying to figure out what to do to save themselves in this situation.

'Now think Ochako! What would Deku-kun do!?' Ochako thought.

"Ochako-chan," Tsuyu called.

"Yes, Tsuyu-chan?" Ochako responded.

"You were just thinking about what Midoriya-chan would do in this situation, weren't you?" Tsuyu asked bluntly. "Do you like him ribbit?"

"Waaahhh!?" Ochako screeched. Making herself float in embarrassment. "It's… It's not like that!"

'You have it bad huh, Ochako-chan?' Tsuyu thought. Catching the girl before she was out of reach.

"How does he do it?" Mineta asked in his corner. Eyes bleeding from pure envy. "He's not even here and they're fawning over him?"

"Anyways, we still need to find a way out of this," Tsuyu said calmly. "So let's talk quirks, I'll go first if you want. I can jump high stick to walls and stick my tongue out up to about 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach and wash it, and secrete toxic mucus though that actually just stings a little."

"My Quirk lets these stick super tight. Depending on how I'm feeling, they can even stick for a whole day. They grow back after I pull them off, but if I pull off too many, I'll start bleeding. They don't stick to me. They just bounce off," Mineta explained. The look that he got from the two girls was enough to send him back to tears. "That's why I said we should just wait quietly! My Quirk is totally unfit for battle!"

"I'm getting impatient!" One of the villains said as he molded the water around his hand into a blade and sliced the ship in half.

"That's a great power," Tsuyu said. "Now the ship's sinking."

A familiar flash of bright light took their attention and felt their worries and fears melt away as they saw the fearless smile on his face. His eyes lit like fire. Looking down on the villains like a hawk causing some of them to swim back.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I was helping everyone evacuate back to the entrance," he apologized.

"It's ok Deku-kun!" Ochako said in relief.

"Right ribbit," Tsuyu agreed. "What matters is that you're here now?"

Izuku walked towards the edge of the ship. Evaluating their situation. His friends following him with their eyes.

"Oi Midoriya! You can't be thinking of fighting them are you!?" Mineral shouted. "These are real villains! We're not trained to handle them. Just teleport us out of here!"

"Unfortunately, planeswalking works only with myself. Who knows what will happen to you if I planeswalk with you. If we try to run, these guys will follow us," Izuku replied. His mind running through hundreds of scenarios. "No, we have no choice but to fight."

His facade faltered for a moment but enough for Mineta to notice him trembling. His eyes widened as their class rep clenched his fist. Shame filled his entire being. Shame for being a coward. Shame for being unheroic. Shame for not being cool.

"Get inside and hold on," Izuku said authoritatively. "I have an idea."

His classmates complied. They went into the bridge and braced themselves. They watched as their friend called upon a large amount of Æther before it turned blue and disappeared.

'How do you do it Midoriya!?' Mineta thought in frustration. 'You're acting so cool and I'm not helping at all.'

Tornadoes whipped up from the water taking both their ship and the villains alike. (Similar to what Inasa did during the provisional license tests.) The three inside the ship felt like they were inside a laundry machine. Their vision tossing and turning so much they wanted to puke. When the hurricane passed, they found their side of the ship onshore and the villains littered the ground unconscious.

"Are you guys ok?" Izuku asked as soon as he opened the cabin door.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy and disoriented ribbit," Tsuyu answered while making a spinning gesture with her finger.

Izuku sighed in relief. Besides the fact that Ochako was barfing up sparkles into a trash can in the corner, they were safe. He then looked onto Mineta.

"Mineta-san, would you mind using your quirk to tie up the villains outside," Izuku said. He was answered with a nod and the perverse boy was off.

* * *

On the plane of Ravnica, Dak was being led into what looked like a library by a tall, thin and blue man. It was huge. There must have been knowledge from countless worlds on just about anything in here. Though he knew how much value this archive contains, he would not dare steal anything from here. He knew what the master of this place would do to him if he even thought about it.

"This better be good Dak," A man wearing a blue cloak said. "Lavinia's already on my case. Meeting a wanted planeswalker for multiple counts of thievery would definitely give her a reason to drag me to the Azorious Senate for interrogation."

"Don't be so serious Jace. You know that Lavinia won't do that because of the help you provide her guild," Dak countered. "Besides, I do have a good reason."

Jace looked at the man. The illusion on his face was stoic but Dak knew that was not the case. His time as a thief had given him insight on people's behavior. The way that the telepath was moving showed excitement and empathy. Whatever he was seeing in Dak's mind about the kid, had gotten him interested. He would not be able to leave the kid alone.

"Very well," Jace said. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Dak. Good luck obtaining your quarry in the cult of Rakdos."

"See you then," Dak said before planeswalking away.

'Well, it seems I have an excuse to visit my old friend Nedzu,' Jace thought. His illusion stuttered revealing a smile on his face.

"Are you leaving, Master Beleren?" The blue man asked.

"Yes," Jace answered. "Please catalogue the new information into an archive using the new spell that we have created."

"As you will sir," the vedalken said with a bow. Watching his master planeswalk away. "Very well then, best start on those files he was working on."

* * *

Eraserhead was not having a good day. He was making good progress with the villains then the one that seemed like the boss attacked with his pet. His arm was wrecked. Destroyed by the boss villain. At the moment, he was being pinned to the ground by the abomination that Midoriya warned him about. Noting the corruption that was happening at the point of contact.

"Amazing isn't he?" Shigaraki asked rhetorically. "He's the bioengineered anti-Symbol of Peace, but you can call him Nomu."

"Bioengineered?" Eraserhead struggled to ask.

"Ah yes, you see something like him wasn't even from this world. An alien per se. We only acquired a piece of it though. The monster that it came from was not of this plane. Whatever that means," Shigaraki answered smugly. His frustration coming back, he scratched his neck. "Anyways, this sucks! We prepared all this and All Might isn't even here," Shigaraki whined. "Maybe a few dead kids would make him show up!"

The man child moved so fast that he left an afterimage. One moment he was standing over Eraserhead the next he had a hand on Tsuyu. An image of her turning to dust came to the mind of the students fearing for her life but nothing happened.

"You really are so cool!" Shigaraki praised as he turned towards Eraserhead.

Aizawa's eyes were red and bloodshot. Over exerting his quirk to save his student. His head was then slammed towards the ground knocking him unconscious.

Before their teacher was neutralized, Tsuyu was wrenched from Shigaraki's grip. A wave of ice caused the man child to jump back. An explosion and a roar obscenities were heard signalling a blonde boy's attack. Catching Kurogiri off guard.

The students had gathered around the young planeswalker. Asking questions or awaiting a plan on how they should proceed.

"Are you ok Tsuyu-chan?" Izuku asked. Keeping his eyes trained on the villains.

"Yes, ribbit," Tsuyu answered.

"Kids these days are amazing. It makes us villains look bad," Shigaraki praised. "Kurogiri, you've seriously gotten us in quite a jam."

"Sorry," Kurogiri said as he tried to get out of the raging boy's hold. A few small explosions stopped him from moving.

"Just try it you asshole and I'll blast you so bad that they'll be piecing you back for weeks!" Bakugo threatened.

"That doesn't sound very heroic," Kirishima said.

"Nomu," Shigaraki called.

The monster blurred and a loud crash was heard. At the source of the crash, Katsuki skidded down the wall. Unconscious.

"Kacchan!"

"Bakugo!"

"Thank you," Kurogiri said as he stood up and dusted himself.

"Now!" Izuku shouted.

Multiple attacks came down upon the villains. Kurogiri managed to shield himself and his charge from most of it but was unable to protect the Nomu because of their distance.

The abomination tanked the attacks. Breaking out its ice prison courtesy of Todoroki. It glared at the heroes in training.

"I've had enough of this! Nomu, kill them all!" Shigaraki ordered.

The Nomu charged but was intercepted by Izuku. It tried to punch the green teen but was blocked. Unfortunately, the young planeswalker did not anticipate the force that was behind that punch. It had sent him crashing through a few walls. The shockwave blew back the rest of the students who were attacking. When the dust settled, only a few of them remained but injured.

"Hahahaha! See how outmatched you are!" Shigaraki gloated. "Just because you wanted to be heroes. Now you're all gonna die pathetic deaths. Nomu, finish them!"

The monster was about to comply but stopped when swords rained from above. Sensing a powerful presence, it glared at the source. Noticing this, the villain bosses turned to see Izuku covered in Æther. Blood all over him from different sources. Breathing hard. His left arm broken from the previous attack. The skin crumbling off as if it had turned to waste.

"Oy! Oy! You should be dead! That punch Nomu used had enough power to level a building!?" Shigaraki raged. Scratching his neck and began ranting. "I call hacks! You can't have survived that attack. Not to mention the number of skills you used. You're only supposed to have one quirk! You can't just pull Swords of Revealing Light from your ass! This isn't Yu-Gi-Oh! There's no heart of the cards here! You're not even carrying a deck to begin with! You cheater!"

Izuku doesn't respond. Æther gathered to his hand. A memory of a diamond shaped rock that Ugin called a hedron. Focusing on the inscriptions written on them, he transmuted the Æther. Forming what looked like a blade. He charged the monster. Dodging a punch from the beast, he slashed it across the midsection.

The monster staggered. A bloodcurdling scream came from it before it collapsed on its back. Disintegrating.

Seeing the state of his opponent, relief washed over the young planeswalker. The last of his strength left him. He passed out standing.

Jaws hung open as both heroes in training and villains watched as the strong, nay, unstoppable beast was slain. The young teen standing there a small smile on his face. His sword turning back into Æther.

"Impossible!?" Shigaraki shouted. Recovering from his shock. His rage flared and began scratching his neck. "Nomu was created from a being that destroys worlds! All Might shouldn't even have been a match for it! You fucking cheater! You know what! Just die!"

Shigaraki charged at the boy but stopped when the entrance to the USJ blew wide open. A silhouette can be seen within the smoke.

"Ahahaha! Fear not for I am here!" All Might declared making his entrance.

"Of course! You appear now that everything's over!" Shigaraki raged. He points towards the heroes. "You're all fucking cheaters! Screw this I'm out! Kurogiri!"

Black mist surrounded the man child and his companion. Before they fully disappeared, he said. "Mark my words All Might. I will kill you, and that little broccoli head too."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello readers,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer. I'm not really well versed at writing fight scenes. I know I'm not the fastest writer either so thank you for the patience. Any comments, ideas and opinions are more than welcome. It helps with the process of thinking of content in between the start and end of the story which I always find challenging. Anyways, thank you to everyone for the praise and continued support. It is very motivating.

 **Whitetiger789:**

Thank you for the praise and continued readership. I hope that you like where the story is heading.

 **HankFlamion18:**

That's good to know since the story is supposed to not need the reader to have in-depth knowledge of the mtg lore. Hehe, my knowledge of planeswalkers and mtg lore is also lacking. Thank you for the praise and I'll do my best.

 **Nimith Nightengale:**

Not technically a full eldrazi. Your right. This world won't be able to survive them yet. Something similar to an eldrich abomination though.

 **InfernoKnightmare:**

You're right. No matter how I imagined it when I was writing this chapter. This world can't survive a real eldrazi yet, even with Izuku's current full power. Although, I can't have him summoning creatures as much yet. It would make him OP based on the effects some of those creatures give.

 **KylarPierce:**

Would you mind elaborating? I'm not sure which truth you are talking about. Thank you.

 **GuyUnderABridge:**

No, having Izuku face the phyrexians at the moment would be the same as sending him on a suicide mission. The same with letting him fight a pure eldrazi (With advice and deliberation). All For One has his connections and what they received wasn't a live eldrazi, just a piece of it. Which they spliced on to a nomu. Well several until they managed to make one that didn't turn to waste or was uncontrollable. So technically it's an eldrich abomination. Thank you for your praise and support. I hope you like how the story is going so far.

 **Dracarot:**

Maybe, I'm not really that knowledgeable of the lore though. Still, it would be sweet to see him in that battle.

 **Hexenbiest:**

All For One has information about the dagger that he was looking for. So in exchange for that information, he was to steal information from UA about the class All Might was helping teach and the location.

Yes and no, technically it was supposed to be but while I was writing the chapter. I couldn't imagine Izuku beating one at his current level even with the help of his friends and teachers. So, I went with something similar to an eldrich abomination.

All For One had obtained a piece of an eldrazi from a connection of his. Well, it was only a piece and he never really made direct contact with it. I feel sorry for the poor saps that did though. Especially the nomu.

 **Guest:**

Great choice, too powerful though. It would lock spells that I was considering Izuku use.

 **Guest:**

No, it is not abandoned. None of my stories are. I'm just a slow writer because it's hard to put thoughts into paper. Thank you for your praise and support. That would be interesting seeing him join the gatewatch. I'll be focusing more on this world than the other planes though. Plus I wouldn't know what to put into 'Oath of Izuku' that doesn't sound lame, cheesy or just used.

 **Taijutsu:**

He's blue, red, black actually. Although I did read somewhere that in his fight with Teferi, he was only described as 'skilled enough' in blue magic. You're right though. The Muhahahaha was a little cliche for Bolas' type of villain.

 **Cards used: Fowl Play, Ghostly Prison, Hedron Blade**


	8. Chapter 8: Harsh Scrutiny

**Chapter 8: Harsh Scrutiny**

Izuku could not help but gape at the woman in front of him. The feeling of warmth radiated as all the blood in his body rushed to the point of contact on his cheek. His mind overwhelmed by the sensations as well as the scent of evergreens and cinnamon. He stood there frozen. Struggling to comprehend this situation. Trying to figure out whether this was a dream or reality. Completely oblivious to the dark auras that were emanating from some of the people in the cafeteria. The darkest of which can be found on the perverted duo, a blonde intern of the support course and specific females of Class 1A.

"Thank you for saving my life," the young woman said after pulling back. Embarrassed yet happy about her decision. Her cheeks tinted red complemented by the shy smile she was adorning. Unaware that her actions had caused her brother to choke on his somen and lose control of his quirk. The diamond dust floating in the air caused a sort of sparkling effect, making her look like an angel. "It's been a while."

'Another one?' The spirit dragon hovering invisibly beside the boy facepalmed. 'I know the boy has charisma despite his social anxiety but still…' Sensing his prodige's thoughts, he sighed. 'Of course, he could not even comprehend it because of his past experiences.'

Thinking on the subject, his student was altruistic to a fault. Combine that with his limitless potential and personality and you have a prime specimen for a mate. This was going to be a long day.

'I guess this was inevitable,' Ugin thought before sighing. Resigning himself to his next task. 'It seems our next lesson would be _that_.'

In his office, the chimera of a principal was laughing and squeaking his head off. This was an interesting turn of events. 'Hmm, maybe I should abolish that rule about teacher-student relationships. No, I'd rather not deal with the PR nightmare that would happen because of Midnight. Hmm... I guess I'll make an exception this once.'

* * *

 _About an hour before:_

It had been a few days after the USJ incident and things were slowly returning to how they were. Most, if not all of the students hoped that the attack would be the last. Poor naive fools.

Classes had restarted after a few days off. A few days that were used to begin Izuku's lessons in mental magic. Unfortunately, because of Ugin's innate ability with it, he was only educated in how to defend against users of said craft. Something that Izuku was both grateful and mildly traumatized by. Not only was it excruciating when someone forcefully attacks the mind, it was also painful physically and mentally. It was also hard to accept that someone had seen his most intimate thoughts.

With his training in mind, he struck up a conversation with Momo. In his nervous state, he did not notice the hint of pink that appeared on the girl's face when he spoke to her nor the fact that she cannot seem to meet his gaze. Still, she responded to his attempt and began discussing topics such as psychology, sociology and even philosophy. A discussion that elevated his social standing with the creation user even further.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start!" Iida yelled while doing his chopping motions. "Stop talking and take your seats!"

"We're already in our seats," Kirishima countered.

"You're the only one who's not," Sero added.

"Shoot!" Tenya said as he made his way to his seat. A scowl on his face while he vibrated.

"Don't worry about it," Ochako said cheerfully.

"Tsu, who do you think is gonna teach homeroom today?" Mina asked as she leaned back into her chair.

"Well, Mr. Aizawa is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries," Tsuyu replied. Catching the pink girl's chair before it tipped over. The door opened and a mummified Eraserhead walked in. "Ribbit?"

"Morning," Shota greeted.

"Mr. Aizawa, you're back too soon!" The class exclaimed.

"You're too much of a pro!" Kaminari stated with fear and disbelief.

'So manly!' Kirishima thought as he looked at his teacher in awe.

"So you're alright, Mr. Aizawa?" Tenya asked.

"Can you really call that all right?" Ochako asked.

"My well-being doesn't matter," Shouta said nonchalantly. He began a dramatic discussion about the U.A. Sports Festival. Worrying a few, while exciting the others.

"Anyways, because of recent events, it has been deemed necessary for the hero course to have teaching assistants," Shota stated before looking towards the door. "You can come in now."

The door opened, revealing a young woman of average height, intelligent turquoise eyes, shoulder length hair that was as white as snow peppered with a few streaks of crimson. She walked next to the podium and faced the class.

"Hello everyone," the woman greeted with a small bow. "My name is Fuyumi Todoroki. It is nice to meet you all."

* * *

All For One sat in front of the screen. Listening as his successor raged about how Nomu was defeated by a cheating boy. Which he found intriguing. He could list the number of people that could possibly defeat that creature in one hand. Now there was apparently a boy who could not only defeat but destroy it. He wanted to meet this boy personally but here he was withering away in a dark room.

"If only I met this boy before I met Tomura," AFO said.

"It is unwise to let yourself linger in the past." A sinister voice said.

All For One tensed as a single bead of sweat travelled down the side of his face. Turning to the source, he shivered. There was a flash of golden light that lit up the room leaving behind a man dressed in a golden scalemale. His horns that curved upwards with an orb hovering in between, and a sinister aura that felt like it would drive anyone into madness. All For One went on one knee as the man approached.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" All For One asked. His head bowed.

"It has been a while since I have come here," the man began. "Long ago, I bestowed my blessing upon your race. Almost fifteen years ago, I gave you your power and entrusted you to be it's caretaker. From what I can sense, it seems to have flourished as well as degraded. Though the people seem more powerful, it seems that progress had almost come to a standstill."

"I apologize master," All For One said with uncharacteristic nervousness. "A few obstacles have…"

"I did not come here to hear your excuses Shigaraki!" the man interrupted harshly. Sensing the question in the villain's mind. "I've come to this plane seeking someone."

"..."

"I am seeking a Planeswalker such as I" the man continued. "This person has only come upon his/ her power recently. The trail led here but something is blocking me and it has only grown stronger since I started following the trail."

"I will begin my search at once," All For One said.

"Be warned. Though inexperienced, this person is the most powerful being I have sensed since my brother," the man warned. "Do not take this person lightly."

* * *

Fuyumi twiddled her fingers as she tried to avert her eyes from everyone in the room. After the events that transpired when she became the new TA for Class 1A, Shoto had badgered her with questions. Something that was both heartening and embarrassing. She knew that she would not be able to hold the matter off. She promised her brother that they would talk when they visited their mother. So here they were, a few days after the incident. In their mother's hospital room, and she still didn't want to answer. Her brother, staring her down while their mother watched in complete amusement.

"Alright," Shoto said. Looking his sister dead in the eye, making the woman flinch. "I think I've waited long enough. Tell me, why exactly did you decide to work for UA?"

"Well… uh," Fuyumi tried but could not think of an answer that would not make her sound like a giddy school girl.

"You don't have to be worried. I have my own deductions of your answer; besides, I'm not here to judge you," Shoto said. "I just want to hear it from you."

"I must admit Fuyumi," Rei said. Looking at her daughter inquisitively. "I am also curious as to why you decided to work for UA. The last time we talked, it seemed like you were very happy at the school you worked in."

Fuyumi mumbled something incomprehensible. Though Shoto did not understand what she said, their mother did. A soft smile appeared on Rei's face as the final piece of the puzzle finally clicked in its place.

"I'm sorry," Shoto said. "Would you mind repeating that, with actual words this time."

"I said because I like him, okay!" Fuyumi shouted. "I wanted to thank him for saving me but it turned into something else when he managed to help you overcome your left side. I just… I just couldn't stop thinking about him since that time."

"I see," Shoto said.

"I see!" Fuyumi cried. "You finally get your answer and all you say 'I see'!"

"Fuyumi," Shoto began. "Like I said, I've already said that I suspected what your motivation for this was. I just wanted to confirm. Plus, Midoriya is a good man. I would be honored to have him as family."

"WHAT!?" Fuyumi screeched as the shade of her entire body began matching the streaks on her hair. This in turn caused their mother to chuckle.

"You did the right thing Fuyumi. Follow your heart." Rei said before her smile turned mischievous. "Although… I do want to meet this Midoriya. Would you mind bringing him next time you visit?"

"I will," Shoto answered with a smirk that matched their mother's. "Even if I have to drag him here kicking and screaming."

'NOOOOO!' Fuyumi screamed in her mind.

* * *

"Alright Toshinori," an old man wearing a full-body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter G on it, very thick yellow gloves and boots, and a dark domino mask which resembles two diamonds. "Everyone's here. What is it that you wanted to tell us?"

The man gave his former student a stern look, causing the number one hero to shiver. Looking at the occupants of the meeting room, he could not help but sigh at what he was about to do. His former teacher: Gran Torino, his former sidekick: Nighteye, UA's resident doctor: Recovery Girl and UA's principal: Nedzu, all of them a part of his inner circle. The ones that knew about his secret. The ones he trusted most. He could not help but feel the weight of what he was about to tell them. Not to mention the guilt that has been eating at him since that incident. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the inevitable.

"A successor for One For All has been chosen," Toshinori said grimly. The screen behind him lit up and Izuku's student profile was displayed.

"So you finally decided on passing the torch," Gran Torino said.

"I still believe that Mirio should be the one to inherit it," Nighteye voiced his opinion as well as his displeasure. Pointing at Izuku's picture. "I mean look at this boy. He looks so nervous that he might pass out. He looks unreliable and inexperienced. Are you really going to pass on your power to such a person?"

"Please refrain from demeaning my students, Nighteye," Nedzu said. Though his words were polite, the glint in his eyes made sure that the foresight quirked hero received the threat. "Anyways, despite what you said, young Midoriya is not without merit," All Might continued. "Did you happen to have heard about the hostage taking incident at Haneda Airport?"

"Yes," Nighteye replied. "It was said that the hostages managed to escape."

"That was the official statement that the police received from the hostages," Nedzu said.

"Are you implying that this boy managed to rescue the hostages from heavily armed villains?" Nighteye questioned.

"Precisely," Nedzu said.

"According to Dave and Melissa," Toshinori began. "She was held at gunpoint and was about to be used as a demonstration by the villains. That was when young Midoriya jumped out from behind the fountain, wearing a support item that made him incredibly fast. Starting with Melissa, he rescued the hostages one by one. The description that I got was an exact match of young Midoriya."

"He had also participated in the Sludge Villain incident," Nedzu continued. "If it were not for him charging in and distracting the villain, young Bakugo would have died that day."

"All this proves to me is that the boy is reckless," Nighteye said. Joining his hands together and resting his chin on them. "If this is how you intend to convince me that the boy is the best candidate as the next wielder of One For All, you're doing a terrible job at it."

"I have to agree with Nighteye on this one Toshinori," Gran Torino said sternly. "It would not do if the boy is reckless. I don't need to explain why, do I?"

"I know," Toshinori said. Placing a hand on where his missing stomach would have been. "But still, the boy has time and again exemplified the qualities of a hero. Those actions that you regarded as recklessness are also actions of self-sacrifice. Not to mention some of the feats he has managed to accomplish."

"Such as?" Nighteye asked in an antagonizing manner.

"The boy managed to defeat a zero pointer in the entrance exam, save the hostages in the airport incident which included Dave and Melissa, saved young Bakugo from suffocating, saved Miss Todoroki from being sexually assaulted, faced off with quite a powerful intruder while protecting young Yaoyorozu when the media invaded UA, alerted the staff of a villain attack, rescued his entire class during said attack," Toshinori listed as he ticked off each one with his fingers. "Defeated an abomination that was specifically created to kill me."

"Not much of a monster if it was defeated by a boy," Nighteye brushed off.

"Do not underplay the boy's achievements Nighteye," Toshinori said irritatedly. "We've faced many monstrosities during the days that we worked together. Give credit where it is due."

"If my opinion is worth anything," Nedzu said. Defusing the argument that was about to start. "I do believe that young Midoriya is the perfect candidate for One For All."

"Oh," Recovery Girl finally speaking up. Curiosity clear on her face. "I didn't know that you thought so highly of the boy, Nedzu."

"Despite your claims of the boy's recklessness, he has proven to be quite intelligent, strategic and resourceful," Nedzu praised. "I was actually thinking of taking the boy under my wing."

"The boy has an intelligence quirk then?" Nighteye said.

"He's quirkless actually," Nedzu answered.

"That's impossible!" Nighteye shouted as he slammed both hands on the table as he stood up. "No quirkless person could have done all of those feats that you described without a quirk!"

"Impossible as it may be, young Midoriya did achieve them," Nedzu said calmly. "Recovery Girl can prove his quirklessness."

"I still can't believe this, after all the boy's done," Recovery Girl said as she pulled out a folder containing Izuku's unbelievable file. "The boy is indeed quirkless. I even confirmed it by having all of his previous records sent to me from Jaku General Hospital."

"This can't be real," Nighteye said in disbelief. The boy was indeed quirkless. All of it was here. From a copy of his birth certificate to his most recent visit to the UA infirmary.

"As much as I can't prove that these are falsified," Gran Torino said. Leveling Nedzu's calculating gaze with his. "I've worked with you long enough to know that you are holding something back."

"I am not quite sure what you are talking about," Nedzu lied.

"I mean that you're hiding something about the boy," Gran Torino accused.

"I can promise you that whatever it is that you think I am hiding, it has nothing to do with this matter," Nedzu deflected.

"Fine," Gran Torino relented. "I'll leave it be… for now."

"Despite my opinion on the matter," Nighteye conceded. "It is your choice, All Might."

"Unfortunately, that is no longer the case," Toshinori said.

"What!?" Gran Torino and Nighteye exclaimed.

"What was the point of bringing us here if you've already acted upon your decision!?" Nighteye shouted.

"Please, let All Might finish," Nedzu said.

"Alright," Gran Torino complied.

"Remember the times when I told you that the past wielders showed themselves to me before?" Toshinori asked the old man.

"Yeah?" Gran Torino replied, a bit confused. "But you said that they didn't talk."

"This time they did," Toshinori said. "Well, master did. The others stood behind her like a united front. Informing… No, demanding that Young Midoriya be the next successor."

"And why would this take away your decision?" Nighteye said. "The past users may have stated their opinion but the choice is still ultimately yours."

"I don't think One For All would accept anyone else except for the one the past wielders chose," Toshinori explained as he sighed. "If I pass it on to anyone else, I believe that One For All will reject the new host and disappear. Taking away this world's chance against All For One."

"I see," Gran Torino said, finally understanding. "If that's the case then, why haven't you given it to the boy?"

"That therein, lies the problem," Nedzu said before sighing. "There had been a few circumstances that make passing One For All to the boy hard if not impossible."

"Oh?" Nighteye said. His curiosity piqued. Something that could make it hard if not impossible. He found it ludicrous. To the All Might super fan, this could have been taken as blasphemy. Still, he had already had an outburst today. He was a pro hero and needed to get more data before giving a verdict. "What would those be?"

Nighteye had known that All Might was capable of rejecting someone. Afterall, he had been rebuffed by his hero many times before he was allowed to become the man's sidekick. So he was somewhat prepared to hear that All Might had rejected the boy; however, he had not been prepared for the rest of the tale that he was told. Mortified could not even begin to define what he felt. If All Might was not telling him himself, he would not have believed it. His eyes narrowing further as the man confessed to each slight he had done to the boy. He could not blame the boy for his resentment.

Silence befell the room when All Might finished his story. The air had become heavy. Grave expressions could be seen from each occupant from the room. The disgust and/ or outrage that they felt towards the number one hero could be felt permeating throughout the room.

"I must say All Might," Nighteye said in a flat tone that was barely audible. "I can't help but feel disappointed."

Like his words being taken as some signal, both elders jumped from their seats. Their canes hit the bony man atop the head and shin. Repeatedly.

"YOU IDIOT!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone,

I am alive! This story is not abandoned. I am just a slow writer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any thoughts, ideas and plot holes would be greatly appreciated.

 **GuyUnderABridge**

Yeah, that would be fun to see. Not sure if I would use pre underworld Elspeth or the post one.

 **HankFlamion18**

Thank you, I'll try to improve on my fight scenes.

 **Guest**

I'm not so sure about that because of that scene in Dominaria where Jace just suddenly appeared in the Weatherlight. His explanation felt like he just planeswalked into Dominaria felt their presence and planeswalked into the ship.

 **KylarPierce**

Thank you. Depends on the character. Katsuki and Tenko would probably rage though.

 **Vilkath**

Have no fear. I do not abandon something I started. Though, it might be very slow depending on life's schedule.

Yeah I don't know the lore that much either.

 **Dragobluejay1**

Hehe I sent you my idea of what his card would look like at the end. Still thinking about what to use as his ult though.

 **Guest**

Thank you.

 **ThatOneGuyUpstairs**

Lol but no, I respect the character too much to demote him to a tutorial npc.

Yeah, Izuku's skill is more diverse though. I see Izuku more as something similar to a human planeswalker version of Progenitus.

Hehe, you'll have to wait and see.

 **Nobody Foot Soldier**

Not sure but he will meet Tamiyo somewhere along the way.


End file.
